


Love or whatever

by Devahhole



Series: EOW [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Asphyxiation, Bondage, Choking, Dehumanization, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Lemon, Lingerie, Netflix and Chill, Online Dating, Romance, Sex for Favors, Smut, Texting, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-03-11 07:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13519521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devahhole/pseuds/Devahhole
Summary: Ino joins a website in search of a sugar daddy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well it's time to branch off.

_**Ino**_

* * *

 

She's joining a dating site, under one of those stupid alias' that seem too bot-like to be real. Thus, being too ridiculous to implicate any likeness of her.

**_Naughtynanners22_ **

_Fuckin' hideous, absolutely hate it—it's perfect._

She confirms that she's satisfied or whatever, clicking impatiently—hoping her laptop would discontinue its insistent lagging.  _I want to be done with this, today._

The fury of clicks only triggered what she had been hoping to avoid. A buffering circle of perpetual standstill suddenly poisons the monitor with its evil presence. She resigned from her incessant prodding with a sigh of exasperation. The holdup strained her tendons as she fought the impulse to toss a fist at the glitching ASUS.

_Not this shit again!_

She slouched back in the recliner, massaging her taut temples to relieve the pressure that threatened to cut off circulation. Registering to vote wasn't even this complicated, so why the hell was this?

_How many Naughtynanners are on this goddamn site! A name like that shouldn't even be that common! It took me ten minutes to come up with this shit!_

She braced herself for the kickback. Registration always seemed to drag if the name was already in use or maybe it wasn't even the site. The modem her internet carrier provided, likes to disconnect from servers—or whatever the fuck it likes to pull when she's in the middle of vital shit.

The blonde purses her lips, hissing out a weakened breath. Her cellphone, lying face down on the desk—flashes awake soundlessly. The light crawls up and down the screen like it's scanning the desk.

_Ugh, what the fuck now!_

She shoots a cursory glance back to the laptop monitor and isn't surprise to see that the entire screen goes pale with inactivity.  _Worthless piece of shit. Overpriced shit wifi._

The laptop makes some type of discouraging noise, like it's being gutted or spun on a turntable. None of it convinces her that the problem would repair itself anytime soon.

"Useless piece of shit." she sneers, slamming the laptop shut. Ino snatches up the phone from her desk, forcing her thumb against the home button to unlock her phone. She couldn't remember the last time she's had to think up a pattern or remember some guessable number. Thumbprint suited her, though she hardly cared if someone got into her phone. They'd be a lot more traumatized than her.

Her sinews and tendons feel raw in some places, but tensed in others. The lights are never on in her room—not at this hour. Lights on only gave her mother the incentive to barge into her room (whenever she came waltzed in from her  _night job_ ) and demand that they had some sort of talk about how to cope with one another. Ino could certainly do without one of those unpleasant reality checks tonight. They'd had enough talks to know neither of them were going to make it any easier on the other. No use in pretending.

_We're oil and water._

There are over 200 notifications on Instagram that she doesn't even care to entertain, not tonight, not while her laptop rested guiltlessly on her desk like a smug little asshole.

Several people are in the process of sending video-snaps and a litter of texts await her response.

_Not tonight._

It isn't what she wants. She's given enough of herself today. From the time she woke up depressingly early, in a rush against time to catch the bus and fail the interview—till the time she called an Uber (who had been a whole twenty minutes late, but she didn't even give the asshole shit for it) to get to Hinata's. Either her tolerance for people had expanded overnight—or shit was figuratively about to hit the fan. All the stars were lining up to illuminate the exact moment she'd resort to stabbing her problems away.

Ino Yamanaka was never the passivist. Dealing with things on the spot has always been her area of expertise. People respected her for not having a filter, being the type of no nonsense bitch that everyone else pretended not to be. She embraced the pistol that was her mouth, whether people liked her or not.

The usual nocturnal noises seep into the spacey bedroom; dogs howling at the top of their lungs outside, the volume of the crickets loitering outside the windows and the indistinct chatter of the neighbors. When she was younger—she'd listen to the neighbors fucking through the walls. They were always loud; the walls were always shaking—the ceiling fan rattling. She recalled inching towards the headboard like a creep, barely breathing. Both curious and annoyed.

They seem to have gotten bored of each other throughout the years and Ino was too busy entertaining her own guest to keep an ear out for that sort of stuff. The neighbors were probably listening to her now.  _They should be so lucky._

Her phone trembled against her clammy palms, as she blindly trudged towards the twin bed in the center of the room.

**_Noriko_ **

_L8te night at the bar bb. Left money for pizza. :*_

**_Me_ **

_S'not like u live here anymore. U just make random appearances to criticize my lifestyle. Have a great statutory weekend. #Milfgoals_

Her toes curled against the charred feeling of the carpet she stumbled upon. The telltale signs that she was nearing her destination. She used to light up in bed, well, before her mother had to go and blow it out of proportion.

There was a time when she'd do the right thing and stumble out of bed just to put out a cigarette on the windowsill. That's the furthest she'd journey through her room at night. The trip to the sill was what got her caught and her mom believing she had been sneaking out. Even if she was, what the hell did that matter? She was old enough to consent to sex and walk out of the house—whether though the fucking door or the window, it was her choice!

Needless to say, she resorted to putting out the cigarettes on the carpet. Mommy dearest would be none too pleased and that's exactly what she was banking on. Sweet confrontation. Every inch of her bedroom could be covered in an article of clothing still attached to a price tag but this spot—this spot would always be on display. Like some sort of underlying mark of territory. There shouldn't be any limitations to her freedom.

The blonde did a belly flop on the bed. Silky pink shorts riding up her ass, socked feet swishing idly behind her.

**_ZZZZZZZZt!_ **

**_Noriko_ **

_Ino, bb, it's not like that. I love you bb girl, don't say those sort of things._

**_Me_ **

_I'm not 5 mom, I can identify ur tramp-tivity. And I don't give a shit—no judgements here lady. It's ur life but don't come at me whenever ur feeling like u wanna be self-righteous and u need someone to take it out on. I keep my nose out of ur shit, least u can do is not try to pick a fight w/me—and stay the fuk out of my closet._

**_Noriko_ **

_Excuse me? That is NO WAY to talk to your mother. You're living under my roof, eating my food, rent free! A little common courtesy wouldn't kill ya. It is my obligation as a mom to—to look after you, to make sure you're not getting into anything you can't find your way out of. I know about the websites, about the girls—the boys, the sex, the smoking, the drinking._

**_Me_ **

_So what, should I be like—embarrassed? U do a little detective work, prying through my shit and suddenly I have to answer to u about my private life? U went looking for things to be pissed off about and congrats, u found them. Sounds like a personal problem._

**_Noriko_ **

_Are you ok bb girl? Have I done something to make you feel like I'm against you?_

**_Me_ **

_Seriously, trying to flip the script…classic Noriko._

**_Noriko_ **

_Don't you dare call me that…I deserve the title, I've always been here. Never abandoned you like-_

**_Me_ **

_Watever, gn Noriko. Don't expect me to be around when u decide to show up tomorrow. I'm moving out, ur relieved of these 'obligations' u feel the need to list. The plan was to stay until I got back on my feet anyway._

**_Noriko_ **

_bb girl come on. I love having u around, ur the only thing I have…u can't be serious…_

**_Noriko_ **

_bb we can talk this over when I've finished up here…you've misconstrued this whole thing. I don't want you to leave bb. I just want the best for you. Whatever you're going through…it doesn't matter, I am your mother. I get that we butt heads, always have, but we can sort this out. We always do._

**_Noriko_ **

_Ino?_

Ino is sick of,  _sorting things out._  Things never get resolved, it's just a temporary agreement that goes null the moment things invariably go wrong. Things always go wrong, on both sides.

**_Incoming call_ **

**_Noriko_ **

Ino's blood froze, the color drained from her face. She swiped a finger over the, 'ignore' option several times before the command took.

_Like she's doing me a fucking favor…_

_Why the hell did I even take her up on it. We could barely get along back then. Fuck was I—was I thinking? Stay with your mom—they said, you can save up until you're ready to get your own place—they said._

_She reminds herself to never listen to Sakura's unwanted advice again._

She rolled over on her back, phone fisted in her palms as she dug her knuckles into her prickly hot eyes.

_What now? You wrote a check your ass can't cash. She'll be expecting you to be here and you're an unemployed piece of shit so she'll be right! Fuck, why'd I say that!_

Something heavy compressed her chest and with each waking moment it felt harder to breathe. She bumped her fist lightly to her head, inhaling a sharp breath.

_She's been looking through my things. Violating my privacy. Doesn't surprise me._

_Who cares if she knows, she's no better than I am._

She tried to reason with herself, tried to alleviate the rawness her chest has become. Unshed tears angrily stinging her eyes.  _Fuck where am I going to go? I can't just spout off some shit and be here like a dumbass._

_Sakura's place? No, she wakes up too early. She'll put me on that horrendous settee with the plastic. Tenten, she'd be too eager about it—pretty sure she has a roommate. Tema—fuck has it really come to that? I'd rather swallow a street rat than to entertain that idea. Hinata? She and her boyfriend are in a honeymoon phase that I want no part in. Fuck, thought I had more reliable friends._

The phone vibrated with yet another call from her persistent mother. Whosever bed she was in, Ino was certain she was probably playing the victim. That's all she's ever done—all she ever would do.

She closed her eyes, taking refuge in the darkness behind her exhausted lids. A paralyzing silence settled over her bones. The intermittent buzzing of her cell ceased after her mother's tireless attempts to get through to her.

Talking to her, the way she was feeling now, would only revive her resentment and fury. Not to say her mother doesn't deserve a dose of her own medicine but that would only make things more aggravating and aggravating isn't what she needed.

The blonde inhaled a lung full of breath hoping to inflate her heart beaten chest. Being mad wouldn't solve a thing, especially not the fuckery that was she and her mom. Neither of them would fold and break, they were much too intent on getting the last word in. Establishing who the alpha female was, neither of them enjoyed taking orders.

She bit her lip, hoping to draw her mind off the topic currently swarming her mind like a brewing storm. Her fingers fumbled for the phone on her chest.

She knew just the person to ask.

**_Me_ **

_Karin? Wake tf up hoe._

**_ThatGingerchick_ **

_Wasn't sleep. How nice of you to text, was beginning to think I'd never hear from you. Not since we did that thing w/my roommate. He misses u, well, we both do. :}_

**_Me_ **

_How…sweet, not here for that. The website, the one where u met ur roommate—what's that site called._

**_ThatGingerchik_ **

_Oh, I knew you'd come around! The site will do wonders for you._

**_Me_ **

_That's what I'm banking on, u gonna tell me the name, I'm in a hurry._

**_ThatGingerchik_ **

_Mmm. It's called ROOT. Rooming or treats._

**_Me_ **

_Dumb ass acronym, dumber ass meaning. Is the website ROOT or it's stupid meaning?_

**_ThatGingerChik_ **

_Yeh, the name is a letdown. It's just ROOT. What changed your mind? If you don't mind my asking._

**_Me_ **

_I mind. Fuck off Karin._

**_ThatGingerChik_ **

_Wow. Just FYI, be careful with choosing a Rootmate. It took me awhile to get someone half as generous as Suigetsu. Most men just want the, 'treats' end of the deal, their prices be wonky._

**_Me_ **

_Noted._

**_ThatGingerChik_ **

_Be careful plz. ROOT can be dangerous, especially for new comers._

**_Me_ **

_So can I._

Ino wasted no time googling,  _Root._  The first link that appeared gave a secretive synopsis with just the right amount of mystery to attract its targeted audience. Using words like,  _'Adult'_ ,  _'over 18', 'casual encounters', 'consensual'_  and terms of that nature.

Ino padded the option. Turning a deaf ear to the heart galloping in her chest, breath heavy with anticipation.

The site was coded expertly; a three-column layout with a black backdrop and bold white font. There are advertisement photos promoting other sex-based sites. All and all, the sight was rather straight true to its core and straight to the point.

She scrolled down, skimming over profiles. She gets an eyeful of rippling torsos from different angles, on a rare occasion some idiot provided a face photo. She attempted to click, in hopes of coming to some conclusion but the site insisted she had to join to review the profile. It urged her to consider going joining a premium. Something about it increasing her enjoyment.

The blonde retched, exiting the offer.  _Yeah—don't think so._

Drop down menus in the form of candies—or the 'treats' they signified came into view. The grainy clipart was an eyesore that she could hardly take seriously.  _The fuck…even is this?_

Ino scoffed.

_How cheap._

She figured they weren't trying to glamourize exactly what this was. Which was…

_The testimonials._

She thumbed down curiously, already anticipating the load of shit reviews. She was certain that half of them were generated through the site itself. For the greater good of this anonymous business—or to sucker people into feeling secure.  _That's how they get you._

**~@~**

**_Kurenai Y._ **

_I met my ROOTMate two years ago and since then we've become inseparable lovers. It's been a dream, though it isn't without it's trying times. I initially registered to ROOT looking for a platonic roommate, boy was I in for a treat-no pun intended! Lucky for me my ROOTMate turned out to be a wonderful man, he's become my best friend and I can't imagine my life without him. We're expecting our first child this December and I have ROOT to thank for connecting us. Thanks ROOT._

**~@~**

_Is this a fuckin infomercial? What a crock of shit._

 

**~o~**

**_Rin N._ **

_This website has quite a little grey area on how treat exchanges work. I've been with three ROOTMates in the last seven years and all three only catered to their relentless libidos. I would perform up to twenty treats a day. At first they were the simple stuff; kisses, blowjobs and anal stimulation. I get it, they're rich and exercising their full rights in the exchange but I drew the line at asphyxiating. It's sick and no amount of currency and security is worth someone putting your life in jeopardy for twisted enjoyment! This was a last resort on my end but I was on the streets with no place to go. I'm not stupid, I know this isn't the type of place to find love but some of the men here are downright pigheaded. If a woman must resort to ROOT she's obviously in a bad place. You can either make or break her. Keep that in mind fellas._

**~o~**

_Feminist, but unapologetically honest—that review must've snuck pass the weeding process._

**~~~~~~~ **

**_Might Guy_ **

_I took in a ROOTMate previously! We're more on the platonic side of things—the mutually beneficial type. the only treats we traded were the treats of youth and bromance! He's a very vivacious soul that I can relate to and quite the bookworm. We just hit it off immediately! It's like we met in another life, I know what you're thinking but hey kids—don't knock the powers that be. We're both currently public figures on what you kids call, 'The Instagram'. Check us out! Hell, if you're local—we coach insanity classes at the academy of fitness. Don't be shy we're hip guys! You can find us under the name; GuynKashiFitness. Thanks._

~~**~~~** ~~

_Weird. The Instagram? Uncultured swine._

The reviews weren't much to go by and just from skimming a few others, she was certain they wouldn't help her come to a definite conclusion.

_I'm doing it. What's the worse that could happen?_

Treats didn't seem very intimidating. Not enough to make her back out of it.

_I've done worse for no money at all—a hell of a lot worse._

She found the option to register and poked it.

Her phone buzzed and a message came from the drop menu.

**_Noriko_ **

_You're really starting to piss me off. I'll be there shortly and we can sit like proper adults and discuss the issue._

Ino swiped the message away carelessly, instinctively rolling her eyes.

_Screenname?_

**_Naughtynanners22_ **

Hey, it grew on her. She didn't feel inspired enough to formulate another.

She is less than enthused to fill out the bio box, particularly because it has a word limit.  _Fuck this box._

She tries to skip the option but it insists that it needs to know her. It wants a summary on who she is and why she's joined.  _Fuck me._ Her reply must be more than fifty words. Sounds simple enough—even if she doesn't want to do it.

Ino growls through clenched teeth, she can still taste the toothpaste from her midnight brush. Though they were nice and gooey, the brownies were clingy—and mingled with vodka, they were orgasmic separately but rancid together.

_Ok. Bio—here goes nothing,_

A down to earth Japanese native who doesn't mind getting her hands dirty if need be. I like walks on the beach,

( _a little smoke and mirrors just to seal the deal, clichés scream submissive helpless female. Guys still get off on vulnerability. Especially on sites like these when they believe they're at the helm of our bodies.)_

long cleansing showers and I love to dance. If I could find a platonic friend and ROOTmate I'd be happy to perform alleviating duties. I'd be just as gracious for any takers. I'm hoping to move A.S.A.P. My lease is up the ending of this week.

Signed. Sealed. Delivered.

She proofs read her handiwork with a grin of superiority. Never had she ever dressed herself up so nicely to the general public. Was this too generic? Would someone really buy the bait? And if they did, how far would she really be willing to go? These are the questions that required further thought—that they wouldn't get. Not tonight. She couldn't afford to second guess herself, she'd convince herself to back out.

_Next order of business._

There was an option for her to upload a photo. She bit her lip thoughtlessly. She sure as fuck wasn't putting a noticeable photo up. There's just no telling with sites like these, who'd make it their personal goal to hunt you down.

People have always admired her for her European looks; her teal eyes and pale-gold streams of hair. She definitely had a distinctive look in a country where everyone resembled someone else.

_That's what cropping is for._

If she was going to go all the way with this thing, she'd need to crop a standby photo that's never seen the light of day.

_Plenty of those to choose from._

She taps the home and surfs quickly through her gallery. Bits and pieces of skin and smiles blur in passing until she neared a week of notable outfits that bared her prominent collarbone and gracefully long next.

There's one in particular that looks like a money shot and regrettably she'd have to crop it up for the sake of being discreet.

It's one of her more mellow ensembles; a black cashmere tube top that latches around her chest, leaving both her neck and shoulders bare. Her hair is pulled into the messiest of buns, twirling wisps of hair spilling from the high bun—windblown and over her forehead and shoulders. She's wearing a dead cat's collar, the black leather one with the silver tag that identified said, cat.

 _Kiko_ , was run down by her mother several years ago. The cat hadn't been with them long enough for her to mourn but the fact that her mother ran over a defenseless creature only solidified their estranged bond. In her defense, Kiko was fond of nesting under the car in the garage. Probably to escape their constant bickering.

The cat choker only accentuated the fragility of her throat. She had to admit, she was looking exceptionally good that day, her father's overbearing leather jacket shed due to the heat. Shikamaru took her out for lunch without her having to ask. They met at a deli place and he allowed Ino to pick through half the sandwich he ordered, while he bitched about being an accountant. Ino suggested he quit if it was such a hassle but he simply pinched at the bridge of his nose and they sat in silence for the duration of the lunch hour.

She snaps out of the memory and starts cropping.

She reluctantly crops off her face and midthigh, until she's only visible from neck to midriff.

_Perfect._

Once she's uploaded that photo, she picks through a few more photos to crop. Eventually she's uploaded seven faceless photos of protruding collarbone and scanty tops. Sometimes her hair brushes her shoulders, sometimes only threads touch her delicate throat.

She forwards the profile and is accepted immediate. The site grants her the power to use its basic functions, which—thankfully, include perusing profiles.

She paws at a photo of bare chest, that opens up a profile called, 'Wedoitraw95'. The bio isn't wordy and practically lists the treats and their respective rewards.

**_> >Blowjobs= $100_ **

**_> >Anal= $250_ **

**_> >Unprotected sex= $350_ **

_'This is the gist of what I'm putting down ladies, with the added bonus of taking up residence in my furnished apartment far-far-far away from my wife. I'll be around to visit you on weekends, if the wife is away. The apartment is a quaint space and I don't ask for much but to keep it presentable. My schedule disables me from getting out there as often as I'd like to. I've taken to this site for a fuckable treat who loves to be good to daddy. NSA fun, you can think of me as your boss whom you occasionally swallow. Whatever helps us both sleep at night.'_

A grimace took her face. Sure, he seemed like a cheating asshole but the prices were doable. Nothing a few drinks and maximum effort couldn't override. She could essentially be being a homewrecker but these were rich people problems.

Under personal interest she skimmed his response:

_My personal interests are sneaking around, lying, being bad and doing what I'm not supposed to be doing. I hope that clears that up. I've got a sense of humor._

She found herself giggling at that. What could be a sweeter deal than this? She got to live alone—the weekends would be blehh but, she was certain she wouldn't find a better offer.

**_Naughtynanners22_ **

_Hi cool profile…_

No.

_Hey there, how soon are u hoping to get this started. I'm available tonight._

Too desperate.

**_You have a new message!_ **

_Well that was fast._

She swallowed hard and sighed. Deciding to message the guy a simple,  _hello._  He'd reply, her photos may not have contained a face but her petite body would never be out of style.

She went into her messages and spotted the message under the username;  ** _Inkbeast2k17_**

**_InkBeast2k17_ **

_Hey._

**_Naughtynanners22_ **

_Hey urself._

**_InkBeast2k17_ **

_You real?_

**_Naughtynanners22_ **

_Last I checked, yeah._

**_InkBeast2k17_ **

_If it's you in the photos, I'd like to see you. Now, if you're available._

Now?!

Is this some sort of red flag? A sign from some deity that this isn't a wise idea?

**_Naughtynanners22_ **

_What's in it for me? U don't even have photos…u could be a raging lunatic with a death wish. I will fight._

**_InkBeast2k17_ **

_I could be a lunatic but that's the risk you take when you signed up for this place. It's entirely up to you whether you come or not. I'm just casting a line._

_We can discuss such matters upon our meeting. I'd like to get a look of the merchandise up close. Photos don't necessarily provide chemistry. Plenty of catfish on a bottom feeding site like this. Do you have something to hide? I'm simply proposing a public meeting; the night is still young. Are you hungry? I'm just getting off work and it's been awhile since I've grabbed a bite to eat with a floating torso. Your photos are missing a face, so, let's call it even._

**_Naughtynanners22_ **

_Well, if ur buying…I may show up._

**_InkBeast2k17_ **

_Great. I'll forward you the address. If you really are the woman in those photos, you have a beautifully dainty neck. In case I haven't been blatantly obvious about it, I like a good neck. Ever thought of getting ink?_

**_Naughtynanners22_ **

_Oh baby, I don't do needles._

**_InkBeast2k17_ **

_What do you do?_

**_Naughtynanners22_ **

_For starters...I can use my mouth, u have front row seat to watch me eat. :}_

If all else fails, she'd get a good meal out of this.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sai** _

* * *

_**Naughtynanners22** _

_For starters…I can use my mouth, u have a front row seat to watch me eat. :}_

What could he even write back to something like that? The ambiguity stared him right in the eye, daringly, like an invitation without a name but it goes without saying. It's for him to do as he pleases with it. Was she spurring him on this soon? It seemed a miracle in and of itself. Usually these things required a bit more finesse.

These sorts of things had to be worked up to gradually; through countless soul baring messages, phone calls that escalated into phone sex and eventually a date which would probably be the first and last of its kind.

He's done it before, just—not this soon. No, it wasn't a problem, not yet anyway and if it does become a problem. It most definitely wouldn't be his.

Considering the scarcity of her bio and the taunting photos rigged to gain a type of predator, it was evident what she was after. And why not? He makes a killing doing what he loves, and he isn't looking for love. Just a nice hole to burry himself in, just a steamy encounter to pass the time.

He was sure she had her reasons, just as he had his. As long as they were both on the same page, they would both be getting what they needed and that's a deal worth making.

_**InkBeast2k17** _

_10485 Izata avenue, tell the hostess you have a reservation under Sai. I'll pay the fee for plus one._

_**Naughtynanners22** _

_Hostess? I know that address, ur meeting me at Myako's?! Myako's? Couldn't we just meet at like, McDonalds? R.S.V.P'ing at Myako's requires two hrs at least—to be prepared. Beating my face would take an entire afternoon to be up to par with their standard of class and I'd have to have a costumed made dress. People don't go to dine at Myako's, it's like an interactive fashion week catalogue. U don't just walk into Myako's looking like a business transaction! I'm district twelve and that place is the Capitol._

He scoffed out a laugh. That was funny.

It's true, there is a dress code at Myako's but it could just as easily be swept under the rug if you knew who to talk to. They'd tuck you into the corners of the restaurant—the blind spots. So as to not disturb the regally dressed customers in the center. Sai's drab fashion sense had never prevented him from reserving a seat and ordering authentic Italian pasta. Pasta should be enjoyed whether you're dressed to impressed or getting off a shift and smelling of rubbing alcohol.

So, she's into fashion. He knew that right off the bat from the photos that bared the delicate column of her throat, the thin lines of tension that he could spot depending on the angle she was turned. His favorite one to admire was the one where a choker adorned her neck. He's never taken this much of a liking to an anonymous photo. There's nothing cheeky about it, it's equal parts tasteful and tantalizing.

Since he joined ROOT he's flipped through a dozen photos of women baring their all, in sexually explicit positions that made his cock ache. Sometimes he got lost in a profile based on the photos and sometimes he got caught in the weaving of messages, messages that took his mind to places he couldn't dig himself out of. Never had he just plunged into the deep end and asked to meet but he wasn't lying about his neck fetish.

He chewed on his bottom lip and slunk back into the reclining chair he had previously disinfected. Bleach and ammonia singed his nostrils like a toxic agent. The foul skunk-like aroma of his final customer of the night barely detectable in the chemical warfare of his  _inking pit._

"God dammit Sai! Can smell that shit all the way in here—smells like a biohazard. Dude you're going to set off the fuckin sprinklers again!"

"My bad Dei."

He didn't bother to turn his head in the direction of the fierce shouting. A pen snarled gratingly in the room beside his, though the moment he took notice there was a pause before it stirred again. He was completely desensitized to the electronic whines, though every now and again he placed in his earbuds and shuffled one out of his twelve playlists on Spotify. Music increase the flow of his work. He's always been meticulous and diligent but hearing his favorite artist in his ear inspired him to pick up the paste.

He was a perfectionist, and quality can't be rushed. If he breezed through shit half as fast as Deidara he wouldn't be Co-managing  _E.O.P (Explosions of Pein)_ opposite Nagato.

A lot of tattooist are put off by the whole idea of, _distractions_  but nothing could break him out of the zone once he began to outline. His fellow artist would barge into his pit asking him for a spare of whatever they were short on—usually everything because everyone was lazy about ordering.

Sai never spares a glance at them or an answer when he was delving into a canvas of flesh. At first, they took it as disrespect but as his coworkers became accustomed to his behavior they realized it's just his method of work. His focus has always been absolute, he needed to be keen on every detail, it's a known skill his clients often praise him for.

Someone chokes dramatically in the hallway. He looks out the door and into the dim hall. A thin pale hand smacks against his door as the body attached to it stumbles forward in faux panic.

"Dei is right yanno—your cube smells like a homicidal maniac's basement, when he realizes his mum is coming to visit. Did you over stab someone, is this a cover up?"

Sai looks up to see a woman leaning in the frame of his door, taking a deep gulp from an orange soda can. She has vibrantly purple dyed hair—which she claims to be her natural hair color, in spite of the dark roots that condemn her. She always touches them up before anyone can call her out on it. She an origami white flower clip holding her hair messily together. She's wearing a sleeveless beige mock neck with a ruffled white skirt that shows off a rhinestone lace garter strapped around her thigh.

"Wouldn't you like to know," he teases, dragging his eyes back to his phone, "did Sasori skip town?"

The woman burps lightly, patting a fist to her chest, "Whew. Do you even need to ask? That asshole is always trying to get the hell outta dodge, he canceled two appointments to do so."

Sai scoffed, "Can't blame a guy from trying."

"I can very much blame a guy. He's gonna wind up being clientless and Naggie'll fire him for real this time. He's been itching for a reason to kick Sas to the curb. He even pitched the, 'nobody gets graffiti lettering anymore' shit. He knows damn well we get an influx of people who all about that  _fIti_  life."

"He's not stupid, firing Sass is bad for business. Sass knows it too, he doesn't have an understudy who can duplicate his style. Nagato is entirely dependent on him because of that schtik. They'll put aside their differences if they want this place to benefit."

He realized his voice was muffled and yanked down the green mask strapped to his face. It cradled his chin. The draft cooled his breath moistened lips. He scratched at his lightly stubbled jaw, realizing he hadn't written back.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Konan says ominously. He could hear the buzz of her voice but he has already resigned from her. Konan likes to talk about things that didn't concern him or even her—in most cases. Her clients loved her bedside manner and people were always raving about her warm soul but Sai would sooner take a bullet straight to the head than to endure her prying into other people lives.

_**InkBeast2k17** _

_Ok, McDonalds it is. The one on Edo road work for you?_

He'd have to cancel the reservations. Kiss his cravings for fettucine shrimp alfredo aside. He had made the reservation a week ago, mostly to distract himself from the easy schedule of his everyday life. As a creature of habit, he often tossed some forks in the road to thwart himself from being too prone to sameness.

_**Naughtynanners22** _

_Fuck yeah, it's within walking distance._

_**InkBeast2k17** _

_I could swing by and pick you up._

_**Naughtynanners22** _

_Uh…no. I still have no clue how u look. And no offense but I don't want to be cornered into going with u just because u showed up on my doorstep. U could look like a gremlin for all I know._

_**InkBeast2k17** _

_Cautionary measures. I get that, not offended. Gremlin?_

"Sai," A woman's husk voice singsonged, "are you even listenin to me?"

He blinked up and shook his head, "No not really, Ko. I'm actually about to head out."

"Oh? Where?"

"None ya business," he says tossing his doc marten clad feet over the chair and groaning into a stand. He dug a hand in his pocket, trying to unfuck the constriction of his black jeans cutting off his dick's circulation. His thin vneck T-shirt stuck to his sweat soaked back, he pinched it the hem of his shirt.

_Why's it so hot?_

"It's a woman intnit?" Konan blabs out, faint grin on her face like she knows but she's just asking for conversation sake.

She strolls in to steal a cotton swab from one of the glass jars on the counter near the door. She places the slightly compressed orange can down and leans into the linoleum with sharp raised brows.

"I hope so." he admits truthfully, sauntering with heavy steps towards the empty wastebasket in the corner of the spacious cubical. He nudges at the stepping pedal with the toe of his boot and tugs the surgical mask off his chin—tossing it in.

"As much as you're in this dump, I didn't think you had a life."

"Assuming makes an ass of you."

"I don't need a reason to be an ass."

"Touché. Why do you care?"

"I don't."

"Ok then."

"Ok!"

"Ok…" he drawled, languidly fisting his hair and shoving it carelessly away from his face. He scoped around this space, searching for anything out of place. He didn't want to come into work tomorrow, trying to tidy up. He has an appointment at 8:30 A.M and he'd hardly manage to speak by then. It usually took a thermos of dark coffee and two cigarettes to revive the human in him.

"What's _his_  name?"

"Hilarious." He deadpanned, "I don't know  _her_ name yet, we met online like twenty minutes ago."

"Ooooh, so, not only do you not have a life—you're taking risks too? To each his own I guess."

"Thanks, I was just waiting for you to give me the go-ahead, my life finally has meaning." He grunts, crouching down to collect some plastic scrapings and worn out stencils.

Konan shrugs a bony shoulder, wrist twisting and urging the swab deeper into her ear as she yawned lazily. The whining in the room next door was still drilling into skin and Sai thought he could hear Deidara humming along to the screamo from the speakers. He walked towards the counter that Konan occupied and utilized the wastebasket there. An unopened box of purple latex gloves sit on the counter—an hour too late. He had to freehand his last customer with gloves much too small, by the end of that whole ordeal the gloves were shredded.

He pulled back a rickety drawer, the contents rustling inside, and tossed the box of gloves inside.

"Is she a part of the smittin kitten committee? I forget you have your own goofy ass fan club. You tat one celebrity and women suddenly think your dick game is impressive."

Sai chuckled, shoving the drawer shut and capping the glass jar of swabs.

"Well it is," Sai claims with a nod, "and I'm cutting you off from these," he shakes the jar before hiding it behind a jar of cotton balls and other assorted jars that contained cellophane wrapped tools.

Konan doesn't fight with him over the jar, she simply uses the other end of the swab and goes at the other ear.

"You think your dick is impressive? Let me see."

"Why?"

"Research on dicks. No—idiot because I wanna see."

Sai grabs his jacket from beneath the sink station and tosses it over his shoulder.

"What purpose would that serve?"

He could hear her walking behind him on bare feet against the dried-out floor.

"Vouching rights, you know—if the scroll is as great as they say, I'll attest to the gospel of Sai."

Sai, pulls his arm through one sleeve and then the other, popping the collar and enjoying the cold leather that melted like velvet again his skin. He grabs his beaten-up motorcycle helmet and closes the sink cabinet.

"I'm not showing you my dick Ko, what the heck is wrong with you?"

"There's nothing wrong with me, I just wanna see what all the fuss is about. What has those kittens so smitten?"

He sighs tiredly, his phone chimes and the picture comes up too quick for him to secure.

_**Naughtynanners22** _

_I figure since we're gonna do this thang, u may as well see what ur gettin into._

_**[Image]** _

_Fuck,_ he thinks feeling an involuntary jolt through his body.

"Fuck, she's hot!" Konan echo's, leaning over his phone.

_**Naughtynanners22** _

_U owe me...I want to see._

"You and me both," Konan mutters and runs away howling the moment Sai leers at her.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ino** _

* * *

She can't do subtle, not even if her life depended on it. For instance, if she must choose between an excruciatingly painful death or leaving the house without a dusting of honey glow highlighter to emphasize the minor jut of her cheekbones, she would've been dead _like_  yesterday.

Being blonde and inconspicuous has never correlated as a theme in her day to day life.

What you see with Ino Yamanaka is exactly what you got—if the way she dressed held any indication, people would know that she rarely fucked around about anything. Her fashion sense and makeup has always been as risqué as her behavior. If her mouth was a pistol, her body may as well be the reputable gun shop.

She's never had a bad review but she's given it up to a handful of mediocre fucks and after a while you grow to suspect that good sex seems as rare as a double rainbow, winning the lottery or securing a seat on the city bus next to someone marginally hygienic.

This time however—this time, it didn't matter if things were unpleasant and the guy isn't up to her standards. She gets a little piece of heaven for being a good sport and renting the shop out to a creep.

**_InkBeast2k17_ **

_You look nice…_

_Nice?_ That's the conclusion he's drawn after she's delivered the perfect balance of ass and tits in a photo? She literally shifted around until her body could be evenly displayed. It was like arranging a goddamn buffet. Nice, just wouldn't do.

She had even gone the extra mile and resorted to the timer—just so her long fingers could be a prop to show off her collarbones.

_Nice? I'll show you fuckin' nice!_

Most human beings would accept, _nice_ , as a compliment. Those humans weren't accustomed to flattery. Ino has heard it all but _, 'nice'_  has always been the driest and most ill received of the countless things a man could say about her. She's not fishing for  _a desperate_ compliment, only acknowledgement—words that will influence her to not be indecisive. She wants him to beg, even though the exchange would suffice, she always has more fun when they get hooked and their lizard brains can't distinguish the sex from the true nature of this deal. She wants to use the guy up, to make his brain rot and his mouth froth with praise. She wants him to fall in love—those were the easiest marks.

 _Hmph,_   _nice. Let's see if you're this stingy in person…_

**Naughtynanners22**

_Am I not ur type of woman, Mr. Gremlin?_

**_InkBeast2k17_ **

_Wouldn't have bothered messaging if that were true. Gremlin?_

**Naughtynanners22**

_That compliment wouldn't lure a self-conscious cat out of a burning tree._

**_InkBeast2k17_ **

_Lol…very few things lure cats, except agony. Agony and pain can lure a cat from anywhere. Maybe the cat even started the fire in the tree._

**Naughtynanners22**

_What a sense of humor…_

**_InkBeast2k17_ **

_I can't take all the credit, I'm a cat owner. Anyway, I'm omw to McD's. See you soon._

**Naughtynanners22**

_Kk, I never got ur pic asshole._

**_InkBeast2k17_ **

_If I spot you and I feel like I'm unworthy, I'll stand you up…it's cyber etiquette._

**Naughtynanners22**

_Or I could just hurt ur feelings… and kick ur ass for being ugly and wasting my time. -_-_

**_InkBeast2k17_ **

_If you're as hot as I think you are, I could stand to have my ego obliterated by some nasty words coming from a pair of beautiful lips._

**Naughtynanners22**

_:} U sure know how to kiss up Mr. Gremlin. I really hope I don't have to kick ur ass-actually yes I do._

**_InkBeast2k17_ **

_Mm. You like to fight?_

**Naughtynanners22**

_With all my black little heart._

**_InkBeast2k17_ **

_I have hobbies too, I kickbox, they've got tournaments every other Saturday night at Gama's._

**Naughtynanners22**

_HAHAHA. That s'pose to scare me, ur little prima fairy kicks? Ohh I'm shaking in my little black thong, someone save me. :p_

**_InkBeast2k17_ **

_Not at all…I admire a girl who can get gritty, maybe we go a couple rounds in the ring?_

**Naughtynanners22**

_OMG r u seriously challenging me to a fite BAHAHA! Is this a pickup line? It's definitely the first of it's kind. Mr. Gremlin….I don't fite fair._

**_InkBeast2k17_ **

_Whether its fair or not, a fights a fight, if I'm meant to win I'll prevail._

**Naughtynanners22**

_Oh my fuckin' god ur so weird! U'd hit a girl, asshole?_

**_InkBeast2k17_ **

_Aren't women always bitchin' about equal opportunity?_

**Naughtynanners22**

_Omfg! Ur a fucking asshole aren't u? I really wanna sock u in the dick. -_-_

**_InkBeast2k17_ **

_Ya? I'm the asshole. Can I get a name?_

**Naughtynanners22**

_V_V nupe, cops can't find me if u can't utter my name while taking ur last dyin breath._

**_InkBeast2k17_ **

_Lol that's cute, you think I'd waste a dying breath on you._

Ino gaped visibly, staring down at her cell and scoffing. She bit down on her matte painted lips, tingles humming down her spine.

**Naughtynanners22**

_Fucker!_

**_InkBeast2k17_ **

_Sai, that's me. And you are?_

**Naughtynanners22**

_Withholding, u wouldn't send me a pic—I'm not telling u my government name. Even. Mr. Gremlin._

**_InkBeast2k17_ **

_Lol you're something else. I like it, whatever it is._

**Naughtynanners22**

_Trying to talk urself out of being dragged? lol_

**_InkBeast2k17_ **

_Quite the contrary. I wasn't so sure about meeting you, given our circumstance I had my reservations but I've never met a girl that talks so much smack. I wonder, if maybe it's all a facade? I hope not._

**Naughtynanners22**

_Like an act? Boy r u in for a treat. -_-_

**_InkBeast2k17_ **

_That I've no doubt. You're quite like a cat yourself._

**Naughtynanners22**

_Pussy lover._

**_InkBeast2k17_ **

_Yes, even more than I love necks..._

Ino swallowed thickly.  _Oh my god, what am I getting myself into._

Her cheeks felt feverish and she could feel her skin growing clammy beneath the mesh of her skin tight black dress. She bit her bottom lip instinctively and twisted from side to side with admiration. The dress had sculpted her curves well exceeding her wildest expectations. Tenten had gotten her size exactly right last Christmas.  _Way to go bitch_ , she complimented inwardly. Her hair slung over one shoulder and covered her left eye-looking fiercely pale like white light.

_If this asshole is as sexy as his teasing, houston we have a problem._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be editing this chapter as soon as I get out of work!

**_InkBeast2k17_ **

_Running late, hope you aren't too bummed._

So, she wouldn't be the one to make a grand and fashionably late entrance. That's a first and she isn't too pleased about it either. Well, that puts a damper on things, because she would have served so much face, intense sex appeal and attitude. Enough to make the gremlin physically incapable of moving without detonating the stiffy he'd probably be sporting. That does bum her out but she isn't stupid enough to confide in him about it.

It's all a game, an opportunity to get what she wants and she isn't about to fuck it up. She'll have innumerable chances to have the upper hand. She isn't the most charming daisy in the garden but he seemed easy enough to work. All she has to do is bat her lashes and talk a little shit and he'd fold, like all men do. Sex is persuasion and she could sell it, like those assholes who created the fidget spinner. She distinctly remembers Tenten buying one, under the stupid illusion that it could hover. It didn't.

* * *

The money that Noriko left for pizza came in handy. Not only did it pay her cab fare of 415Ryo but she also has just enough left over to order an m&m Mcflurry and a small dollar menu fry. A horrible combination for a meal but after drinking so much at Hinata's,  _'packing party'_ , she'd eat a small child if it was seasoned well enough. The reception at the register was awkward, mostly because some bitch just kept looking her over with a stale and judgmental face. She isn't even attractive enough for Ino to stare back at, so Ino simply eyes the menu, like she hasn't decided on what she wants.

Ino guessed it had more to do with the way that she was dressed, than anything else.  _Oh well._ Women often assumed women like her wanted attention anyway and that their whole lifestyle was a,  _'thirst trap'_. A harsh conclusion to come to but none of the less true for her in this instance. She couldn't fault the bitch in giving her the stink eye. Maybe Ino represents some part of her that wishes she had the vag to pull off a mesh skintight dress with black lingerie.

"Two-twenty six!"

"That'd be me."

Ino tucks the ticket into the skull jeweled clutch strung around her wrist.

* * *

**_BunBun_ **

_Can I tell you something?_

**_Me_ **

_How the hell r u still awake?_

**_BunBun_ **

_Can't sleep._

**_Me_ **

_Lame excuse, close ur fucking eyes Ten._

**_BunBun_ **

_You won't laugh at what I'm about to tell you?_

**_Me_ **

_What the hell have u done?_

**_BunBun_ **

_Temari told me about Kegel exercises so I started doing them, just in case Nejiboo comes home and wants to break his vows to jezis or whatever. I bought a mini vibrator from Spencers because it was so cute but it was too small and it kindof, It kinda got stuck inside…of…me_

**_Me_ **

_What, the actual, fuck! God, ur a fuckin idiot._

**_BunBun_ **

_Shut up, shut up! Has this eveer happened to you?_

**_Me_ **

_Hell NO! U fucking dingbat. XD_

**_BunBun_ **

_I guess the Kegels worked too well!_

**_Me_ **

_Why is that ur fucking revelation at this very moment?_

**_BunBun_ **

_I dunno but this thing hasn't run out of juice yet. Should I call 911? I'm embarrassed and shamefully still horny. :(_

_**Me** _

_Omg, ur a mess. XD_

_No dumbass. Look. Where are u?_

**_BunBun_ **

_My room, in bed. Ripley's Believe It or Not is on. I thought they canceled the show in 2010..._

**_Me_ **

_Bitch...forget about the fucking show. XD_

_Get ur little butt outta bed, squat, and relax ur muscles. Do it over the toilet.  Let me know how it turns out…_

* * *

**_Naughtynanners22_ **

_Cold feet? Is this the part where…u valiantly try to make it here in one piece but suddenly, of all the days, u get into a fender bender and can't make it._

**_InkBeast2k17_ **

_You know what? You've only known me for about a half a second and you already see through my tactical bullshit._

_Well, since you called me out I'll have to think up another elaborate scheme to not show up to a meeting I insisted upon._

_And for the record a fender bender isn't lethal, in most cases you can walk away from it completely unscathed and without the exchanging of insurances._

**_Naughtynanners22_ **

_More of that humor..._

_Thanks for another life lesson, asshole._

**_InkBeast2k17_ **

_It's the only thing I've got going for me. Sorry._

**_Naughtynanners22_ **

_Oh c'mon, that's not true. U seem like an impressive liar._

**_InkBeast2k17_ **

_Genetically it does come effortlessly, but I prefer unmitigated truth. It's easier, putting it out there, unashamed._

_**Naughtynanners22** _

_How bout u put a fucking picture out there? -_-_

**_InkBeast2k17_ **

_Haven't we gone over this? Lol._

**_Naughtynanners22_ **

_Watever._

_Do I at least get compensated for time wasted?_

**_InkBeast2k17_ **

_Lol…we can do that._

**_Naughtynanners22_ **

_Then I guess I'm not bummed! Take ur fucking time Mr. Gremlin. :}_

_But I stg if ur a fat ass, all bets are off…_

**_InkBeast2k17_ **

_Humor me…_

_Let's say that I am a little overweight, attractively overweight. What does my weight have to do with our arrangement? We're an NSA deal. You're in it for financial stability and I am in it to access you, anytime I want._

_I've read your profile, you never specified a preference to: race, size, height or even the most minuscule of details like, say, hair color—eye color._

_Fuck._

Though her registry into ROOT had only been thirty minutes ago, the process was fucking vague. She bullshitted most of the answers to questions that were probably very crucial to the process. Aside from the photos, her entire profile was a thinly veiled taffy dream. Any idiot could read her biography and realize the lack of effort, or originality. _Walks on the beach? Seriously?_

She does recall the option on the site, to filter out the undesirables but in her haste to register and hook a sugar daddy, she didn't give the option much thought (a method that stuck the whole way through).

_Shit!_

She probably wouldn't have gone through with this shotgun meeting, had she thought for a second—that she'd be matched up with someone below her standard of appeal. Which, is fucking retarded because these types of sites profit on things like desperation and the knowledge that most people tend to look past preferences to get what they want.

_The guy didn't have a profile picture, you fucking dumbass. And he's trying to get out of sending a pic._

She's seen a few episodes of catfish, courtesy of Tenten's love of reality T.V. This was a definite red flag, that and tardiness.

_Fuck._

**_InkBeast2k17_ **

_Not fat. I told you, I kickbox._

**_Naughtynanners22_ **

_Too late, u blew it. U planted it in my head. Ur fat until proven fit._

**_InkBeast2k17_ **

_Fair enough…_

_Download Ka-Ching. It's an app that facilitates money transfers. All ROOT transactions are typically done through Ka-Ching. Well, unless you have a more suitable, safe and reliable e-commerce?_

**_Naughtynanners22_ **

_Nope. Ka-Ching it is. And it's already installed on my phone._

**_InkBeast2k17_ **

_What's your Ka_$hing pseudo?_

**_Naughtynanners22_ **

_$bomb_shell_dreamdoll_

**_InkBeast2k17_ **

_Mine is, same as here- $inkbeast2k17_

_Consistency helps me remember._

**_Naughtynanners22_ **

_Sure Mr. gremlin. ;D_

* * *

Twenty minutes of idle web browsing later, Ino's phone notifies her that she has an email. It's from Ka-Ching, being suspicious about her recent activity. Which doesn't surprise her because it's been quite a while since she's been an active user. She hasn't bummed purse change from her friends in over two months, and not for lack of trying either.

Before she's even clicks into the email to disarm the red flag, her phone chimes again. This time it's Ka-Ching the app notifying her that,  ** _$inkbeast2k17_** _, has accepted her as a contact._

_Another chime._

**_You've received a payment!_ **

_Uh…_

Her phone vibrates actively in her clutch.

**_You've received a payment!_ **

_Uh what the fucking fuck…_

She clicks into the app, wondering if it's some sort of retarded glitch. Ka-Ching isn't exactly on the level of Paypal , people could easily hack accounts and steal money. But putting money into her account?

Her currency meter was at 250 bucks, all from  ** _$inkbeast2k17._**

"Holy fuck!"

To most people, it isn't a lot of money but to Ino this was; replenishing the cosmetics (that Noriko steals, even though Ino's foundation isn't her tone), online shopping, a dozen donuts holes, a fucking espresso con panna from Starbucks, a durable phone charger, an outfit and overall just something to make her feel secure. No shit, she could easily blow through _250_  but it'd take a hell of a lot longer.

**_You've received a payment!_ **

_350?!_

She's up on her feet, forgetting where she is, eyes glued to the currency meter. She isn't blinking, she isn't breathing. Blood rushes to her head and oozes from her ears. Her heartbeat hammers and intensifies with every passing moment and she traps her bottom lip between her teeth.

A table of milk shake and smoothie chugging teens stare at her like she's a fucking maniac that needs to be dragged back to the insane asylum, in pieces. They start whispering discreetly among themselves but Ino couldn't care less. She guffaws, reigning in the immediate impulse to snarl at them like a rabid dog. It's way too nippy outside to get kicked out and her uber driver is long gone by now.

**_InkBeast2k17_ **

_An advancement, for being patient with me. I'm normally very punctual but I realized at the last moment that maybe you weren't into motorcycles so, I dropped by my place. Swapped into a vehicle more accommodating for our circumstance. Don't want you to get the wrong idea about me, like I'm trying to corner you into physical contact._

She slinks back down into her seat in slow motion, plucking a soggy fry to the other end of the table. McDonald's isn't too busy during this time of night, though there is a fussy line at the register.

**_Naughtynanners22_ **

_Does it really matter tho? If I get the wrong idea, u could just pay me to get the right fucking idea. U expect me to believe ur forking over $350 because I've developed the patience to sit and eat an m &m Mcflurry?_

**_InkBeast2k17_ **

_So, I'm here. Walking in now. Where are you?_

Her heart gives a little panicked jolt and she rolls her eyes at the involuntary action of being nervous and not for reasons she cared to admit. Her stomach did that sickening little churn, like she's about to get busted for something. Like she's really doing the most this time, but she isn't willing to talk herself out of it.

She takes a lungful of salt saturated air and peeks up from her phone, towards the door and her jaw all but drops.

_No fucking way. That can't be…him._

She doesn't take her eyes off the gangly, rugged man slouching awkwardly in front of the doorway. He's staring down at his cellphone as if awaiting instructions to  _kill,_  a free hand trapped in the lengthy, silky, mess of his jet black mane of hair. If that's him, he's already completed his mission.

_I'm dead._

**_Naughtynanners22_ **

_I think I see u…_

_Find me ugly ;D. Going to make u work for it..._

People approach to exit and the leather jacketed man bobs and weaves out of their way. Ino tries to be inconspicuous, obtaining her Mcflurry cup and pretending to enjoy melted ice cream.

_Holy shit, he's fucking hot as shit. Shit!_

_I'd hand my ass over to him for free but I'm already in too deep. So that's a no go._

_Can't imagine what woman wouldn't._

Which brings her to believe that his personality was probably shitty, either that or he was hiding something. Possibly an uptight girlfriend he can't control. There's just no way he doesn't have a problem, mentally.  _Why is he on the site?_

_God, this is going to be fuckin tricky…_


	5. Chapter 5

"Sai."

It's said in a soothingly husk tone, firm, and trickling down Ino's skin—arising tight shivers. Sai offers one hand like some sort of robot, the other is sheath in the back pocket of ash-black denim jeans. No pair of jeans had the right to fit a man so comfortably and yet expose him for having such a noticeable bulge. The sheer exposure of Sai is enough to give Ino hot flashes and all he's said thus far is his name.

_Fuck me sideways..._

"Ino..."

She replies, smiling coquettishly. She's done it many times before, but this is the most unforced it's ever been.

_Fuck me up._

_Get a grip!_

The idea of,  _'Getting a grip'_ , is short lived the moment Ino instinctively starts to shake his hand albeit awkwardly. Sai has another thing in mind. He brings her tiny knuckles  _(by comparison)_  to those full exotic plush lips of his.

_Probably the best fucking water ride in the universe…._

"Nice to finally meet." He murmurs into the back of her hand before pressing a chaste kiss to her skin. Her spine tingles and her brain buzzes pleasantly like a family of honey bees were nesting there. Her knee-jerk reaction kicks in by default and she's rolling her eyes and wrenching her hand from his gentle grasp.

"Took you long enough to find me, it's not like I sent you a photo of me or anything!" Ino teases, delving both her fingers nervously through her hair. She drags her fingertips all way through, until her hair isn't veiling her throat. She knows exactly what the hell she's doing and from the way Sai's obsidian eyes flicker down to her neck, so does he.

"My apologies," Sai says, quirking up the corner of his lip, "there were too many interesting points in that picture to just focus on one thing." his voice gets lower, languid and he-almost unconsciously, takes another step forward. He's taller than Ino, which is a rare feat for virtually any guy in this part of the world. They may surpass her by a few inches but Sai is clearly reigning supreme in height. She feels the smallest she's ever felt and can't decide if she hates it or not.

"So my face wasn't good enough." Ino asks haughtily.

"If I didn't think that you were the most beautiful woman in here, I would've never found you."

Ino couldn't help whacking him, "You fucking corny ass liar. You went to that one chick with the shoulder pads first."

Sai laughs, "Ya, to ask if this was the Edo road McDonalds. Can never be too sure."

"Excuses."

Ino grins, trying to stifle the volume of it by biting her bottom lip. She can feel the weight of his gaze on her face and she couldn't summon the courage to look him dead in the eye. Not now at least.

"Is this your plan, to butter me up all night?" She asks, her knees feel like they're going to buckle so she slips smoothly back into her seat.

Before she can suggest he take a seat, he's already sliding back a chair and plopping down across from her.

"Does it bother you?"

"Maybe."

Sai chuckles lightly, eyes downcast, jet black hair falling in slow motion over his forehead. When he raises his head again, he uses a pinky to scratch the scruff beneath his nose with a small, thoughtless,  _'uh-huh_ '. It was the rawest male action and quite frankly the sexiest thing a guy could ever do. The man was all types of fine and Ino was merely trying to remain, un-hoeish.

This isn't a date, isn't some wild Saturday night rave where sex is instinctive and without any stipulations. There's a lot riding on this, and it's no place to entertain— _that idea_ , that she could potentially be into this guy. Things like that never work out anyway.

His features were oddly European, except for the epicanthic fold of his eyelids and his dark glass-like eyes. His aquiline nose and gentle jawline were the cherry on the cake. Ino usually isn't a fan of facial hair, hell, Ino isn't a fan of Japanese men in general. Foreigners were easier to attract, with their wallets, praise and their experiences. But this guy…

Sure, he's fucking attractive, like—hotness incarnate.

She's unconsciously twirling her hair and leaning, elbows deep into the table when Sai sniffles. His face is slightly flushed and Ino imagines that the temperature has probably dropped since she arrived. Sai brings his palms to his lips and huffs into them.

"Are you cold?" He asks casually, the backs of his fingers are tattooed and X's and Japanese calligraphy. He starts methodically rubbing his hands together before she can read, huffing heat into his fingers with an open mouth. Those dark unreadable eyes on her.

"And if I am? Are you going to breathe on me?"

"Sounds like a drastically barbaric last resort. I'm wearing a perfectly safe jacket. Unless you'd feel warmer with me breathing down your throat. Your skin is crawling with goosebumps."

Ino guffaws, "Keep your jacket on asshole, looks like you could use it more."

He scoffs.

"Protecting my assets, without my fingers I'm out of a job."

"I'm sure you can fall back on that face of yours…" she says, "or I can." she murmurs slyly, though she's certain the chaos in the lobby dies down, the moment she makes that remark. If Sai heard it, he pretends he doesn't.

"Nah, my range of conveying emotion starts and begins with a neutral look. I can't pull off anything more challenging, would pull probably pull a muscle."

Ino chuckles, busying herself with idly stirring the melted brew of Mcflurry.

"What the hell do you do for work anyway? Must be serious since you're throwing bands like breath mints."

She risks a look up and Sai is hunched and staring directly at her, though when she catches him—she expects him to look away but he doesn't.

She doesn't either.

"Tattoo artist, ever heard of E.O.P downtown—that's my a.o."

Ino nods with familiarity, snapping her fingers, "Oh, I think I know the one—not that I've been. My retarded married friends got tatted a year ago. Not only were they so lame and irrationally hyped about it, they distributed you guys' business cards all over the place. Some people can't handle getting their cherries popped in any case."

"Oh really, that's good business, that's what we call—a solid," Sai says, looking incredibly smug, "What'd they get?"

Ino shrugged, "I don't even fucking remember," Ino claims rolling her eyes in thought, "something ridiculous as fuck like, roman numerals I think. "

"Mmmh, familiar. How do your friends look?"

"Ugly." Ino joked and then, after a sighing, "Don't tell me you're the guy who popped their cherries?"

"Can't confirm or deny, really," Sai interjects, "I'm not so good with the faces and I've bled alot of people in my pit but I do recall couples that come into the shop. Usually they show up a few months later trying to get a cover-up. If they came around _last year...last year-last year_ ," Sai repeats breathily, "Roman numerals? Isn't that popular. There was a guy last year—he came in with a blonde woman, seemed pretty cool. Talkative."

Ino gasped, it came out a bit more genuine than she cared for. Unconsciously, she tucked a leg under her butt.

"Was this woman, bougie beyond belief?" Ino asks and Sai simply raises those fine brows of his.

"She asked if we had Pinot Noir—if that means anything."

Ino rolled her eyes and released a sigh towards the ceiling.

"That's them. Wait—just to make sure, was the guy a pineapple headed fuck? A gel'd up ponytail, looks like a lazy douche?"

Sai nods with some reluctance, "He's actually  _my_ accountant now."

"Oh god!  _Gods,gods,gods,_ big fucking mistake," Ino says, shaking her head gravely, "They suckered you into their,  _'get richer'_  schemes. You're a goner."

Sai looks questionably at her, tendrils of slightly curled hair mingled with his lengthy lashes. 

"Shikamaru hates his fucking job but here he is out recruiting fucking clients like numbers are his bread and butter. Hmph, he's full of shit and you should cut your ties and split while you can."

"Wow, sounds—intense. You sure these are your friends?"

_Great now he probably thinks I'm a messy bitch who talks trash about their friends._

_Because it seems that way._

_Ok, so it is that fucking way._

_I'm a bitch._

Ino sighs, waving away the lingering silence between them, "No, they totally are. Some of my opinions are stupid, don't listen to me."

Sai gives Ino a twisted little smirk, "Ok. Well, I won't press. Hey—it's been a few years since I dined in a McDonalds. Not since I was a kid, but I'm famished—so desperate times. I'll be right back, don't try and skip out."

He isn't smiling, despite what his tone implies. Ino only nods stiffly, watching him fish something from the front left pocket of his worn-out leather jacket. He pulls out a packet of folded papers and tosses it down on the center of the table. He places his fingertips on top and Ino's eyes drift up towards him.

His bangs are cascading over his face and only one eye is visible.

"I've taken the initiative to have my lawyer draw up a contract, so there are no gray areas between us. You can review it and negotiate as you see fit while I'm present. There's also a liability waiver in there… hopefully that doesn't scare you off, it's just a minor precaution."

_A lawyer?!_

Holy shit, he means business. It occurred to her that this would-be a _, 'figure it out as we go along',_  situation. She assumed things would be hot and heavy, that this guy would be itching to jump right into her panties at a moment's notice. She was horrifically wrong.

_A lawyer?!_

Ino swallows deeply, staring at the stack. Her head felt tight with tension, like a blood vessel was due to burst soon. Her mind was reeling and she worried her bottom lip with her teeth.

"Oh, you've got a lawyer?" She asked gingerly, dragging out the sentence.

Of course, he has a lawyer. What idiot on that site wouldn't? That place is full of potholes, thirst-traps and women who would probably be desperate enough to frame someone—or vice versa. Ino knows that its unsafe, she also knows that this guy was only trying to protect his own ass and self-preservation is a beautiful thing. Right? Except, in this case—it feels pretty fucking selfish. It brings her down a notch. 

"Yeah, uh, if you feel uncomfortable signing anything, we could just—hold off. If you'd like to let your lawyer look it over, nothing is set in stone."

_Really? It seems awfully fucking set from where I'm standing._

Ino can barely afford to own the clothes on her back, she can't even imagine what goes into owning a god damn lawyer. Once again, this isn't something she felt comfortable confiding in, so she doesn't.

Ino shakes her head, "No, I fucking got this. I've taken classes pertaining to such agreements. I'll take it from here. "

She feels like she should be insulted but she doesn't know which category to put this offense under so she files it away, to contemplate later.

The point is, she agreed to this. She went the extra mile and showed up.

"Are you sure?"

Sai asks, taping his fingertips urgently on top of the stack of folded papers.

Ino simply nods, "Go get your happy meal, Gremlin."

* * *

 

Ino is no stranger to official paperwork, to being the main subject of court binding papers. She stole from the Icings in the mall once. A nice pair of stylish rings for three bucks. They weren't a necessity, she didn't have anywhere special to be—to show them off. They were gleaming at her, beckoning her over. She'll never forget the sensation, that thrilling sensation that she could be caught at any time—over a pair of rings that would likely fade her fingers green in a week. How fucking stupid was she? Stupid enough to do it, even stupid(er) enough to get caught.

It's the first time her signature ever graced a sheet of paper at the police station. Signing it meant that she had violated a law—acknowledges that she's done something wrong. 

Noriko was livid, around that time she'd yell empty threats at Ino about, ' _telling her father'_. You'd think she'd have been desensitized to the lies, after they pan out to nothing but a phone call and half the time Ino isn't even sure if it's the same guy. Either way, none of them resemble her father—even if they try to convince her otherwise.

Still, the threats held some leverage. As a child she always thought, one day, Noriko would get sick enough of Ino's shit and finally convince her dad to come back home for good. Ino never knew why he left in the first place, though as she grew older—she had the sneaking suspicion that Noriko was solely to blame.

Presently, she sighs. She has already kicked out of her heels, eyeballing the contract in her hands. It seems sickeningly sound enough. The guy had gone all out and left no stone unturned. There were fancy signatures and authentic stamps, aside every bullet entry. There were blink spaces awaiting her signature and everything just felt surreal.

Her stomach flop around in her stomach uneasily. Contracts are legally binding. Binding. There is a plethora of things that could go—and likely would go wrong. She has nowhere to fucking run to if she fucks up. No one even knows about this arrangement, none of her closest friends—not even Noriko. Is she fucking nuts?

It's one thing to go into this knowingly, it's another thing to be bound by duty—like some sort of job to be a whore. At least there's no physical proof of it.

Ino blows out a breath and rakes her fingers through her hair. She looks up to see that Sai has finally made it to the register.

The judgmental bitch that was staring at her earlier is practically giving him the heart eyes, like a thirsty mutt.

_Bitch._

She pulls the contract in front of her eyes once more to distract herself from storming to the register and stabbing her in the eyes with a spork.

She's only pretend reading, when her eyes catch the word,  ** _'STD'._**

She zeros in on the section that she hadn't payed much attention to:

_ **Non-negotiable requirements** _

_-Availability between the hours of 3 a.m.—11p.m/ at least three times a week_.

_-Must undergo an HIV/STD testing at employer's choice of health clinic._

_-Must notify employer if you partake in sexual activities with others outside of this contract._

_-Will undergo HIV/STD testing at employer's request, if suspected of lying._

_-Must practice thorough personal hygiene and be cleanly shaven._

_-Must never engage in the act of kissing or making out with the employer._

_-Must physically satisfy the employer to gain payment. The employer is free to detain payment if they're unsatisfied._

_\- Must submit to the employer._

_-No strings attached. The employer prefers that the arrangement is strictly NSA. The employer does not wish to engage in anything strenuous or complicated. A platonic friendship is encouraged._

**_Employers daily list of treats_ **

_-Public Roleplay 110_

_-Asphyxiation 400_

_-Public sex 200_

_-Lingerie 150_

_-Bondage 300_

_-Humiliation 220_

_-Impact play 300_

_-Exhibitionism 230_

_-Blowjob 100_

_-Wax Play 350_

_\- Quirofilia 100_

_-Sex 400_

_-Anal 500_

_-Photos 90 ea. Photo_

 

 

_What the fuck…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ino and Sai talk terms

_How do I break this to him gently?_

_I don't take it up the butt. My cunt works just fine. Why the hell was this a fucking cultural phenomenon. What the fuck is wrong with the old fashion way of having sex? And who in their right mind would want to stick it in there anyway? Naruto obviously. Probably just got bored of shoving his monster dick down poor Hinata's tired cunt. Lord, she's marrying into that nine-inch dick and she's taken it both ways so, maybe…_

_No._

"What's the verdict?" Sai asks casually, chewing around a sesame seed bun loaded with jalapenos, beef and cheese. "If the look on your face is any indication, I'd say something struck a nerve. So, let me have it."

Sai procures a napkin from its dispenser on the edge of the table and rubs it across both the corners of his lips. He repeats the same method on his hands and brushes a few sesame seed droppings from his grey V-neck. Ino watches, still unable to come to terms that she lucked out with a hottie. A freaky ass hottie, with a restriction on kisses.

That's just plain fucking bizarre and she was certain he would regret it, after having seen her lips up close. What fucking idiot wouldn't want to taste her lips and feel her tongue on theirs. Kissing isn't always essential but it's pretty damn persuasive and she's pretty damn good at it.

_What the fuck is with this guy?_

"You can ask me whatever you want. I'd rather we get it all out in the open, all cards on the table to avoid any future issues." Sai adds, and Ino notices that he's done with his thorough sweep of cleaning up.

A sort of antibacterial smell stimulates her senses. Sai shakes a glob of hand sanitizer out of a mini bottle into his palm, and after he tucks the miniature bottle into his pocket, he rigorously works the disinfected goop into his fingers. The smell permeates the air between them and Ino pushes the paper towards him.

"You asked for it," she susurrates and pokes at the first thing that bothers her, "An STD test?"

She tries to whisper it but the spurt of emotion boiling in her chest makes it difficult to address things impartially.

"Well if I'm getting my blood sucked by needles, are you undergoing this torture too?"

Sai makes a kind of noise, as if to berate Ino's petty concerns. He scrubs at his scruff, with a seemingly aloofness to his face and shrugs a languid shoulder.

"We can do it together; my clinic takes walk-ins _Tuesdays and Thursdays_. Although I just underwent a monthly inspection, I don't want you to get the idea that I'm with the shits. I want to be absolved of any doubts you may have about my state of health. That's fair, I'll set a date for us both but for now—should we engage in anything sexual we'll utilize the proper protection."

"I agree." Ino comments breathily.

See, if she had been submissive, she would be the only person suffering in this equation. Now they'd both be, ' _fairly'_ losing blood, to fuck safely.

She has never gone through this process with any man in her life, it never even crossed her mind to check the official way. And although she had taken a thousand hygienic and sex courses that caution determining genital safeness through sight alone, she's always made it a rule to examine things before she put them in her mouth or anywhere else on her body.

"Are you on any contraceptives?" Sai flat out asks, like this is the most mundane conversation on Earth . Had it been any other woman but Ino, the answer may have been an outrage of emotion. 

"Uh Yeah, how nice of you to fucking ask..."

"The extra armor helps. Anything else--about the contract?" Sai inquires in a low husk, roving his tongue around in his mouth, Ino could see a lump raise and crawl along his cheek. His dark eyes flicker to her face at the same time she looks up at him and for a moment too long neither of them look away. Ino's collar swelters, despite the draft of McDonalds as more customers shuffle noisily through the lobby doors.

Her stomach is a wreck of rollercoaster nausea and she swallows them down quickly. She leans into the table, consciously moving like the dancer she's never been. Seduction is all about being aware and she's aware that her body—her neck was appealing and that Sai still hadn't taken his eyes off her.

He may have been a catch but so is she. She knows it and it's not just because people; men and women alike complimented her on it. She's more than her body has to offer and her mind could be just as deadly as her strut. She's not going to go all out and say she's brains and beauty but she's a woman of many talents and she'd never downplay that.

"The schedule…" she trails off with a brow cocked, "Is fucking ridiculous…I have a fucking life too and things that I like to do other than be fucked from dawn to dusk. I know you think I'm some sort of prostitute bu—"

"Have never said that." Sai interjects, leveling a look of seriousness with her,"and if I were just simply looking to fuck some _whore,_ I know where to find that particular brand of meat. That isn't why I chose you and the schedule set on the contract only serves as a general idea—a sort of placement. This piece of paper isn't notarized, it's only an overview—to inform you—us."

Ino swallows and breaks yet another stare, she hadn't been aware that she was engaged in. She blinks profusely and tilts her head at Sai, her hair cascades around her left shoulder.

"What do you have against prostitutes?"

Sai grins, "Nothing. Everyone has to hustle at some point, that's life."

"So why ROOT? Why not just take the cheaper route, pretty sure the dirty girls on Miewa street wouldn't complain about a contract to do any of this shit. They'd probably want to marry an asshole like you."

Sai only slouches in his chair and stares at Ino for a long moment. Ino doesn't back down although her insides jitter. She rolls her eyes at him and he smirks, baring those perfect teeth.

"Why do you wear so much make up?" Sai parries, making a gesture at his own face, never shying away from Ino's laser stare.

If someone could die from a question, she would have been slumped over and gutted. _Why do you wear so much make up? Because I want to you fucking dickhole._ Asking such questions were fighting words in Ino's book.

"The fuck are you getting at?" She spat, scowling and failing to stifle her impulse to retaliate with some sort of insult. Where? How could she fucking insult this jackass?

Her lips twist in a sour grimace and she shifts in her seat, folding her arm over her chest and raising a brow.

Sai has the fucking nerve to look repentant and he's scratching at his sexily messy mane. Ino's chest feels tight, pent up because she's biting her tongue. There's only so much she could swallow before she behaved irrationally.

"Hey," he says softly, like he's just now realizing saying that shit out loud isn't tactful, "Shit, is that rude? No offense, I know a lot of chicks dig the whole cosmetics thing," he indicates Ino with a careless wave of his tattooed fingers, "It's interesting, it just seems like some sort of trap to me. You _probably_ don't need it."

Ino nearly breaks character and flies off the handle immediately. Is she really going to take this shit for some money? It's like he isn't even conscious of what he's saying.

She grips the edge of the table and tries to chide her inner demons from summoning themselves to the front line and destroying Sai's idea of her, 'perfectly crafted', online persona. She bites her lip and manages to muster the strength to perform a tight-lipped grin that probably looks borderline insane.

Her head is pulsating with uneasiness and her stomach flops repeatedly, like a dryer tumbling a heavy load.

"Mhm." She comments, apprehending her phone and busying herself with the distraction of checking her battery life, "Well, I'm sorry that the make-up I choose to put on my face is such a fucking inconvenience to you. Didn't know you'd be so nitpicky, especially as a person registered to a website to buy pussy."

The nerves in her body were jumping off the charts and the tension was thicker than the phlegm trapped in her throat. Several moments ticked past before Sai replies.

"My apologies if I'm coming off that way. I didn't mean to be blunt about the make-up. I've nothing against it. I only mean to say, you needn't wear it around me… _Ino_. I'm sure your natural beauty is astounding and I'd like to see it, see you without the makeup—whenever. Don't feel pressed to wear it."

"I didn't wear it for you to begin with asshole," Ino rolls her eyes, "Are you trying to—like, wind me up? It's working."

She can hear Sai laughing, the sound sending trickles of something good down Ino's spine. "No, I don't get off on unnecessary conflict. Hey on Insta, do you sell those Sugarbear hair pills too?"

"You know what, you seem dead set on getting under my fucking skin Mr. Grimlin."

"Maybe you just want to be mad at me, I told you already, you remind me a cat. Cats trap themselves in trees and since I've texted you, all you've been doing is telling me you want to punch me in the genitals and fight me. Calling me Grimlin—which I'm sure, isn't some adorable pet name any man desires to be assigned to. Seems to me, conflict is like foreplay to you."

_Does this man have no filter? Well, he isn't wrong._

Ino huffs a breath and combs her nails down the length of her blonde hair. She stares up at the ceiling and licks her matte lips in silent meditation. She doesn't want to blow this deal, not even to stick it to this asshole. She's already made her bed, and done irreversible things. Telling Noriko that she moved out pretty much condemned her and in doing so, she can't just swallow her pride and be there when Noriko comes home. Although she regrets that she won't be able to see her over the top reaction, when she tries to walk into Ino's room and finds out that it's locked and she can't get in.

"The time is getting away from us, we should finish the contract—if you're still up for it."

Sai leans into the table with both his hands poking through the unkempt mess of his hair. Wisps of errant hairs slant over his eyes and they gravitate to Ino and she can't deny the jolt of awareness in her chest. She sits up straight and leans against the table, she crosses her thighs and her toes brush his jeaned leg under the table.

A delicious tingle touches her spine and she swallows tightly, prodding the next issue with her fingers.

"No kissing? Are you afraid that I have the fuckin' cooties on my lips?" Ino asks, not bothering to veil the ridiculousness of the rule.

Sai hesitates to reply for a moment, his mouth opens like he'd reply but then immediately snap shut. His jaw goes hard and his eyes sweep along the table.

Ino doesn't know why she does it. Maybe it's because she's a tease at her very core, and she likes to intimidate men with her forwardness. It's one of her strengths to unregretfully plunge herself into something that she may have otherwise chickened out on.

This thing with Sai is probably the craziest stunt she has ever pulled before and although Sai seems reasonable, mature and mouth wateringly sexy. Ino still has her reservations about what he's really like, away from this public place. What could happen between them? What would happen between them?

She needed a reaction, something that makes her feel a little more at ease with this reckless decision.

"I have a way of thinking that may not be ideal to most people. Kissing is—too intimate, especially for what we're getting into. I just, don't want you to get a false sense of-I don't know. I just know some things mean more to women than they do to men. It's difficult to word."

She inches her toes forward until they're up against Sai's shin, the jeans are rough under the pads of her feet. She peeks up and the look on his faces sends shock-waves of pleasure running rampant through her entire body. He looks mesmerized and something else that Ino doesn't have the patience to try and decode.

"Seriously? That's the hold up, you think that I'm going to get my feelings hurt? I'm not sure it's that deep. It's just a fucking kiss, I've kissed plenty of guys I didn't give a shit about. It's not like you're less of a pervert for not kissing."

Her toes inch sideways until they're tracing his inner leg and Sai breathes slowly through his nose.

He fidgits with his fingers before finally replying vocally and physically.

"Do you want to kiss me? I could make an exception...if that's what bothers you. Do you know, what's bothering me?"

He reaches down, traps her ankle with one steely hand and instead of dropping her foot, he places it in his lap—directly over the bulge that Ino noticed earlier. Only, this time, it feels bigger than it previously looked. Straining against his zipper.

Words want to form but all she can hear is the clicking and hissing of her brain shutting down.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N- So sorry for the late update. I got wrapped up in some of my other stories! Anyway, this chapter happens prior to the chapter before this one. The alley/intimate scene will be included in the next chapter, along with events leading up to the chapter before this one. Thanks so much for reading! love ya!** _

* * *

She was sipping on cheap motel coffee, decaf, and the only brew the motel's (somewhat decent) lobby had to offer. She also pocketed three packets of saltine crackers to snack on in the uber but her stomach was neither sustained nor happy about any of the things roiling inside of it.

**_Gremlin_ **

_I'll be outside the clinic. I've checked in for the both of us, they'll just need you to fill out a few forms._

**_Me_ **

_Lovely, more paperwork. -_-. So, are u outta work for good?_

**_Gremlin_ **

_Finished up my last client quicker than expected. Next client isn't due for another hour, provided he doesn't reschedule again._

**_Me_ **

_Ok_

**_Gremlin_ **

_Depending on when we get everything sorted out, I'd like to take you out…for lunch? If you're up to it?_

**_Me_ **

_Ur paying?_

**_Gremlin_ **

_Yeah. Does that work for you?_

**_Me_ **

_U bet ur tattooed ass it does…_

**_Gremlin_ **

_Haha. You really like to eat. It's miraculous, it has no effect on your body._

**_Me_ **

_:} r u politely body shaming me?_

**_Gremlin_ **

_No. I-I'm just amazed that you don't work out and your body is taut, in comparison to most who work out religiously. I get a lot of clients who're always complaining how ill proportioned they're or how they're at the end of their rope. It's strange since, they're in my chair getting a tattoo but they're the biggest critics about their bodies._

_**Me** _

_Genetics I guess. ;D. I never break a sweat to look like a coat rack. Maybe people should just eat whatever the fuck they want._

_**Gremlin** _

_Lol...maybe._

_About last night, I didn't mean to offend you by putting your foot there…I s'pose I tend to act like an idiot when there's a beautiful woman in the mix. Because of our prior conversation, I guess I assumed teasing was fair game…I shouldn't've been so physical._

**_Me_ **

_Seriously?! U thought I was offended because my toes were stroking ur impressive erection—through jeans?! U payed me 300 bucks on the spot, jerking u off with a foot is kinda weak compensation._

**_Gremlin_ **

_None the less, greatly appreciated. Enjoyed.  I didn't intend to take it that far, so soon._

**_Me_ **

_Lol, dude, that doesn't even begin to scratch the surface of, 'far'._

The uber smells like an assortment of deeply scented oils, mingled with cigarette smoke. The fat fuck manning the wheel, keeps his beady eyes flitting from the rearview (at Ino) to the windshield. There's a middle eastern Indian instrumental, mixed to a hip-hop beat lightly playing on the radio and a dispatcher, shouting from the cellphone mounted to a dashboard.

Ino's fingers slip absentmindedly across her forehead, brushing the errant blonde hairs from her face as she looked up from her cell. The spidery cracks extending across her cellphone screen shimmered beneath the glinting sunlight, which pooled in through the back window.

With a sigh, she noisily wrestles a square and brittle cracker from the open packet on her thigh. The crumbs speckle her faded blue jeans and she deposits the cracker between her glossed lips, peering out the backseat window.

The city rushed past fluently, though the tires bumped over numerous potholes, each, of which—the uber driver apologizes breathily for. He's sweating bullets, despite having the conditioner cranked. There's a damp spot from the moisture around the collar of his navy-blue shirt, beads of sweat line his deep and shaggy, greying brows.

Her phone buzzes in her left hand and she quickly mashes her thumb to unlock it.

**_Gremlin_ **

_We'll go at your speed._

**_Me_ **

_Something tells me ur going to regret saying that._

She's aware of the smile broadening across her face, her heart galloping fiercely in her chest. It always makes her anxious, to dance this fine line and see just how far she could go with it. Sai's very reserved behavior only emboldened her to behave so edgy. Sure, his credentials were intimidating on paper but, the guy she was texting didn't seem very aggressive or needy—at least not right now. She wouldn't write him off as harmless just yet because things could always get sour, should they reach some sort of disagreement.

They've only met once and while she found herself to be horrifically attracted to him, thus being a lot more pliant with the plan, she also didn't want to make it easy for the guy. Where was the fun in that if she just laid there, spread-eagle, and waiting to be railed?

Yeah, she'd still be raking in the dough—whether she enjoyed it or not but, she'd much rather enjoy the sex too. Especially with someone as effortlessly hot as Sai. He didn't  _have_ to be committed to this plan, and she knew for sure he'd probably break it off if it seemed like he was fucking an unresponsive piece of skin. If you were going to pay for something, it had better be worth the investment and that, she was.

The engine of the uber rumbles through the back seat and Ino swallows several times, just to get the stale cracker down. It tastes chalky and she's reaching for the Styrofoam cup, she had stashed within the folds of the back seat.

The coffee is tepid and god awful but it assists the crackers in going down, even if she longs to retch it all up.

Her phone vibrates again, hastily she buries the cup back into the leathery seat cushion.

It turns out to be a Facebook notif from Hinata, with people responding.

* * *

 

**_Hinata Hyuuga_ **

_Saturday December 15 at 1:05Pm_

_'Things are finally looking up, **Naruto**  and I are just settling into our lovely little place we are blessed to call our new home. However, we have a sort of problem with the sewage, mainly the toilet. Does anyone happen to know any reputable plumbers in the Sutai area? We don't have a directory and Naruto has been unsuccessful in his, 'I'm qualified as a man' endeavors. Thanks guys.'_

* * *

 

**_> Haruno Sakura_ **

_Dorks, google maps is your friend._

**_> Nara Temari_ **

_A page right out of the, 'all men are handymen' handbook. Don't they realize they're only making matters worse? Let the professionals handle it._

_> > **Haruno Sakura**_

_Lol! Stop blasting your husband._

_**> >Nara Temari** _

_I'm doing nothing of the sort!_  ;D  _I mean, if it quacks like a duck…_

**_> Tenten(I miss my boyfriend) Hyuuga_ **

_Maybe he feels guilty for taking a monster shit and causing the problem._

_**> >Naruto** _

_It wasn't me…_

_> > **Tenten(I miss my boyfriend) Hyuuga**_

_LMFAO! Hinata, sis, come get your husband. XD_

**_> >Hinata Hyuuga_ **

_-_-'_

The car comes to a complete stop and she looks up. They're being held up by a red light and the driver takes this time to dab at his brow sweat with a brown paper towel.

Ino leans back. The leather seats stick to her moist skin.

She shoves the hair on her shoulders behind her, feeling a breath of air warm her heated neck. Her strappy red blouse clings to her chest, far more than she assumed it would. To be honest, it isn't her blouse, she had borrowed it from Sakura months ago and decided that she wouldn't part with it.

It fits her a hell of a lot better than it does Sakura. They both may have been a part of, 'the little boob league' but it's evident who's breast was more dominant of the two.

Sakura built like a twelve-year-old boy for as long as Ino could remember. The top wouldn't miss her.

Her phone vibrates and she hopes it isn't some stupid social notification this time.

**_Gremlin_ **

_Doubtful. You jerked me off with your toes on the first day…in a McDonalds. Whether we're going your paste or not, I'm sure I'll be pleasantly surprised. You've already set yourself apart from my usual haul…of ex's, of flings._

**_Me_ **

_Really? How so?_

_**Gremlin** _

_Very driven and fearless, sexy….smart…._

**_Me_ **

_Ur normally into idiot ugly chicks? XD LOL. That's gotta be a confidence booster I'm sure…_

**_Gremlin_ **

_Haha no. I just meant you're insanely beautiful and I hope that we both reach a beneficial agreement on this. I feel good about this is all._

**_Me_ **

_Oh, ok well, that's the idea. Altho I'm not going to be happy during the blood sucking. Dx_

**_Gremlin_ **

_I'll hold your hand…if that'll quell your fears._

**_Me_ **

_I'll break it! Ur hand._

**_Gremlin_ **

_Overestimating your strength lol. You'd more than likely crack a knuckle, depending on how much blood you lose—you may not even have the strength to try. Loads of people who sit in my pit to get their tattoos done black out because they have hemophilia._

**_Me_ **

_UR A FUCKING MONSTER!_


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N- This chapter can't even be called a chapter! I just wanted to send off this one(sorry for the late update), before the next. Yes, I'm still writing this and there will be a LARGER update either this Friday or the next._ **

* * *

"You look… _comfortable_?"

She's up first. To be bled. After signing something that suspiciously looked like a death certificate, she reclined back in a bed with one leg propped up and an arm tossed over her face.

"Either you're insanely horrid at reading body language or you're just being an  _asshole_. I really can't tell but I'm not fucking amused." Ino breathed out, like a pregnant woman during breathing drills. She placed a palm to her stomach and sucked in a calming breath—or one that wanted to be.  _"Heeeeee."_

She could hear Sai chuckling from the office chair the nurse had insisted he sat in. She also demanded that he take off his leather jacket and make himself comfortable. Ino practically watched the bitch drool all over Sai, and Sai obliviously strip down—whilst making small talk with the woman.

Ino couldn't help but to feel slightly agitated by the way the nurse kept coming in to check on Sai. During her last visit, she had come with a few magazines for him to peruse through.

"Neither, just a sarcastic observation." Sai says, in a tone that doesn't take itself very seriously. Ino could hear him flipping through the pages of some magazine, his booted feet lightly tapping the pristine linoleum of the hospital room.

Red and blue blotches dance behind her closed eyelids and she can hear people trudging past the room. Little choppy bits of conversation come through the door, bringing an antibacterial breeze through the room. She can hear the monitors in the room next door going off, phones ringing off the hooks and further commotion. It's nowhere near loud enough to distract her thoughts from dreading this fucking needle.

She sighs, rolling her eyes under the weight of her forearm. "Well could you just—keep your observations where they belong. In your head."

Sai doesn't speak for a while, pages continue to turn though, the boot tapping against the ground keeping the same repetitive cadence.

"I could try."

"You could try  _harder_. I know you get off on making me freak, you fucking monster. Gentlemen my  _ass_." Ino groused.

"They haven't even stuck you with a needle yet and you're  _delirious_ …and assuming the whole world is out to get you."

Ino shakes her head, "Not the whole world, just  _you_."

A doctor is being summoned to oncology on the PA system and Ino gets a whiff of coffee, and not the knock off shit from the motel. The real deal, the aroma lingers and she breaths it in and mourns silently.

"Well, you're not  _entirely_  wrong. I  _am_  out to get you."

Sai admits. Seriously, the guy just says it like it's something trivial. Like; dogs bark, grass is green, birds fly and  _Sai is out to get Ino._  Nothing to see here folks.

Ino doesn't know whether to laugh by that nonchalant confession or to try and further antagonize him. Luckily her decision is made when she hears shuffling through the door. She lifts her forearm to peek out. A woman in pink Hello Kitty scrubs, smiles wholesomely--like an absolute lunatic. It isn't the whore-nurse, so Ino ditches the scowl on her face and begins to straighten up on top the sheet of noisy tissue paper.

"Good Morning, my name is Misaka—I'll be drawing your blood and sending it off to our lab specialist. This shouldn't take very long." She greets both she and Sai. Then she makes her way into the room, opening drawers and assembling tubes and alcohol pads on a sterling tray—placed on top a counter.

"How are we today?" Misaka asks, looking over her shoulder at Ino. She strides for the sink in the corner of the room and steps on a silver pedal under the sink. Tap suddenly plunges from the sink and after spritzing foamy soap from a bottle she starts to scrub her fingers furiously.

"Uh—great, just ready to get this over with." Ino admits truthfully, chewing on her bottom lip and nodding.

"She's terrified." Sai interjects, he's hunched over in his chair. The glossy page of the magazine glinting under the touch of the intense sunlight beaning in from the windows.

The brown-haired nurse only chuckles. She snatches a paper towel from the dispenser and tilts her head at Ino through the mirror. "Aww how come?"

"I'm not _terrified_ ," Ino snaps looking at Sai, who simply bared his dazzling teeth in a smug grin—as he pretended to be interested in the magazine. "Needles are just," Ino shivered instinctively thinking about the pinching feeling of a needle entering the tenderness of her flesh.

It always made her feel a little nauseated and her stomach performed somersaults. She always thinks about bleeding a river, like a geyser.

"I-I've just had a few bad experiences."

"Aww." Misaka pouts sympathetically, she's pulling a seat up to the bed where Ino resides. Carefully, she places the tin tray on top a mobile table, which she's hoisted a few notches up to make it over Ino's legs. "I'm sorry you've had to go through such an ordeal. I assure you—I'll make this as painless as possible."

Ino doesn't believe her. She doesn't believe anyone who could fake a smile for nearly twenty-four hours, amongst death and life.

She's about to tell the lady she doesn't buy it, when suddenly Sai is beside her. It's kind of strange, seeing him wearing a white cotton shirt, with a strange illustration—or an illusion of a beast. Ino can't tell if it's a lion or a tiger. The illusion looks like smoke, it's fucking trippy.

He holds out his hand towards her and she stares at it, raising a brow.

"The offer still stands."

The guy is looming over her and smelling dangerously spicy and earthy. It's a cologne and it settles deep in her nostrils, making her skin prickle with nervousness.

She looks up into his dark eyes and can see herself reflected in the pools of black. His jaw is set, shiny black hair tousled sexily around his forehead.

Ino looks at his tattooed fingers, the swell of his knuckles and how large his hands seemed by comparison.

"You're just looking for any excuse to touch me." She murmurs, with just enough volume to keep things between she and Sai.

She surrenders her palm, slamming it flat into his.  _Smack!_ A small shiver runs down the entirety of her being when she feels Sai's fingers sliding to interlace their fingers.

"It seems to be working."


	9. Chapter 9

  _ **A/N- Hello, hello. Yes, I'm back! I'm certain that no one is reading this fic so, I may place it in the archives for awhile. This is possibly the last chapter, I've been writing small chapters because I felt that no one has been reading. Sorry for the long hiatus. My aunt passed away unexpectedly, I've been away visiting family and just struggling morally. I think I had an existential crisis but time was the cure. I hope you all enjoy this. I'll be updating all my stories within t his week or the next. Thanks for siting tight. I'll update if or when I feel inspired to. **_

* * *

 

_**Sai** _

* * *

 

 She was appealing to the eye, like candy he’d rather stare at and not eat. Every feature on her seemed impossibly tailored to perfection and he just wanted to sit behind an easel and try to imitate whatever deity that seamlessly produced her. It’s been awhile since he’s felt inspired to immortalize a woman through a portrait.

Traditional art was his first stepping stone into the wonderous world of art interpretation and various mediums. Tattooing may have become his first love but long before his current career, he was an underpaid barista doodling animations on Styrofoam coffee cups, or napkins during his brief lunch breaks. 

Customers admired his coffee cup art, often requesting a signature from him or wanting to take pics with him. He never understood his rapid popularity, the doodles never took him longer than five or ten minutes but people were so enraptured by them. Art has always run rampant through his fingers—like a fluent language, almost easier than verbally speaking.

Some sights mesmerized him, gave his fingers an itch and that’s exactly how he felt, stealing glances from Ino. Inspired. Collecting her features—hoping his memory could retain every distinctive tone that blended beautifully to reflect her flawless skin, the delicate unguarded features of her face when he manages to catch her off guard. When she wasn’t scowling or rolling her eyes.

That small bit of danger, alight beneath her skin like the resilient embers of a fire. He can sense that about her, that rebelliousness that she wore like a coveted accessory.

The nurse dismissed them with a terse hand shake and an informative packet stuffed inside of a manila envelope. She tells them that normally there is a policy to keep an eye on patients for at least thirty minutes after removing a pint of blood, so, she suggests that they try to stick around just to be on the safe side. The woman looks like she wouldn’t take no for an answer, and with one look from Ino—he’s certain that she’d manage to break herself out come hell or high water and he’s wanting to avoid such a spectacle.

“I assure you, we won’t be far—should either of us get a little weak in the knees.” The nurse doesn’t seem too convinced.  _Fuck, plan B._  He turns his wrist over to ogle a watch. “Matter-of-fact, we normally pride ourselves in being punctual and we are a bit off schedule. We’ve a meeting that’ll be starting in approximately fifteen minutes. It wouldn’t take us very long to get there I suppose, but we’d have to account for the eleven o’clock traffic too—isn’t it lunchtime? We’d be cutting it close, I’d say.”

The nurses mouth is gaping, her face both bewildered and apologetic. “Well in that case, I’m sorry to hold either of you up.” She looks to Ino who’s staring at Sai, she almost looks impressed. There’s the slightest curl to her lips, a blond brow raised.

He doesn’t enjoy lying but, this was the lesser of two evils. Ino didn’t seem like the type of woman to take ‘ _no you can’t leave’_ for an answer. And while he’d probably enjoy watching her tell all the clinically trained professionals off, he realizes this was  _his_  personal clinic. He’d have to come here again eventually and he’s always had a good reputation for being very proper, considerate, intelligent and a no-nonsense type of person.

“Thanks.” He makes sure to give the woman a small, but warm smirk. The nurse gives a stiff smile, she flees the room, leaving Ino and Sai in awkward silence.

Ino’s head snaps immediately in his direction, “So, a man who can lie his ass off. Must be an innate ability amongst the male species.”

Sai shrugs, “I only use my powers for good.”

The blonde woman scoffs, rolling her eyes in slow motion. She blinks and places a hand on her hip. Sai’s eyes unconsciously slip down her torso and then back to her face. Ino uses her free hand to comb the blonde hairs away from her face. She winces, and checks the underside of her elbow—where a cotton ball had been strapped down by one long strip of surgical adhesive tape. Sai had already tossed his bandages out; the needle hole wasn’t visible to the naked eye—nor had he bled excessively. He’s never been a heavy bleeder.

“Oh? That’s what they’re calling it now— _powers_?”

“No one calls it that, just me. I don’t have to be back to work for a while, would you care to have lunch with me?” He asks, then, as an afterthought, “My treat.”

The brunette man ambles to the chair he had previously occupied. His leather jacket was draped over the back of it. 

Ino chuckles humorously, moving around behind him and sighing. “Just because you’re paying, you think I’ll have no choice but to follow.”

“Do you always think there’s a catch to something?”

“Why would you wanna take me out and foot the bill? You literally paid me like—three hundred bucks for sitting on my ass yesterday. Why wouldn’t there be a catch?”

Sai plucks up the heavy leather jacket and slangs it over his shoulder. It’s gotten a lot warmer since the crisp weather of this morning. He pivots easily towards Ino, who has her head down staring at her cell, her thumbs tap at the screen and she sighs.

“I’m sorry I haven’t been treating you sleazy enough to avoid your suspicion. The truth is, this is all new(overwhelming) to me, just as much as it is to you. I don’t know how to—how to just do  _that_ …. what you expect of me. I’m moving at your pace.”

“Excuse me, my pace?”

Ino stares up from her phone and with wide teal eyes, framed by star-end damp lashes. She scratches the side of her nose with a long thumb. Sai takes note of all the rings on her fingers and knuckles, an aesthetic he developed a love for. Men or women, he couldn’t help but to admire long fingers draped in a unique collection of rings.

“Just figured most women didn’t want some guy breathing down their necks.”

“Well Gremlin, in case you haven’t figured it out by now…” Ino trails off, tucking her cell into her jeans. “I’m not most women, if you wanted to fuck—we can fuck, at least I’d feel like I’ve done something to deserve the payment. Sorta like a real job. As for lunch, I’m famished and since you were so kind to treat me, I think it only fair that I decide where we eat and then after, if you’ve still got the time.  _I can treat you_.”

Ino states suggestively, she meanders towards a cabinet and Sai watches her reach up to grab a box of purple latex gloves.

The breath catches in his chest and he coughs, caught off guard by how blatantly Ino brought up the subject. He supposes he should’ve expected hat by now, Ino hadn’t been traditional in any sense of the word. She was loud, snobby, vulgar and the type of person who gets lipstick stains on her teeth. The type of woman who rubs magazine samples of cologne on her wrists because she can’t afford a trip to Bath and Bodyworks, the type of woman that teases her hair with a rat-tailed comb. Or stores a bottle of Jack Daniels under her bed, taking swigs of it throughout the night.

She’s messy, sassy and bad. She’s beautiful in a careless way, in that—'wild child’ sort of way that most mothers tell their sons to stay away from. He never knew his mother, therefore, he never had anyone to warn him about the types of women out there. And besides, even if someone had, he’s always been the type to see things through to the bitter end.

He did want to eventually want Ino to earn payment, he just didn’t want to come off as a douche about it. Although Ino seemed more eager for it than he did, he concluded that it had very little to do with the enjoyment and more to do with the money. As it should be in her case.

“What’re you feeling up for?” Sai asks, realizing the deep void of silence that had yawned on between them. Ino had already dressed her fingers with latex and began biting at her fingertips. Languidly, she shrugs a shoulder.

“Gekkos?”

“Gekkos?” he repeats, dumbfound, walking slowly to approach her.

“Yes, stupid.” Ino states, he doesn’t take it too seriously since she smiles malevolently at him, eyes glimmering with mischief.

Again, he notices that she’s wearing heaps of make-up on her face. He doesn’t have anything against it, he just doesn’t understand the excessive use of it. As confident as she looks in her own skin, he couldn’t help but to see the make-up as some sort of deeper flaw. Or maybe he was just reading into it. As someone who had judged plenty of people in his line of work, he’s always felt like he could decipher people.

So many things he could pick up, from meeting someone only once. He wondered how many times, he’d have to meet Ino before he knew her entirely. Or maybe she’d just keep pretending and eventually—after they’ve made their beneficial exchanges, she’d just leave.

_Well that’s the plan._

Hopefully things would run its course smoothly between them, no bumps in the road.


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N- Hey I hope you all have an excellent weekend! Enjoy some awkward fluff._ **

* * *

_Fuck, why does this guy have to be such a fucking weirdo. A good-looking FUCKING weirdo with the dreaded morals and the fucking respect. What's his deal? Doesn't he know, I'm not going to fight him off with a stick. He can afford to be a bit handsy. Anyone else would've._

_Gods, what the fuck else do I have to do to get a fucking reaction outta this stump?_

_He's treating me like some sort of hooker with a heart of gold._

_Fucking idiot._

Ino tosses the latex gloves into the trash bin on the way out of the hospital room. She struts confidently down the hall, beside Sai, with the hospital packet tucked under her arm.

"You look…nice by the way, I may have neglected to mention." Sai compliments during their stroll past the front desk. Ino rolls her eyes, not bothering to shoot a glance at him. A nurse waves goodbye to them.

"Take care Mr. Sukurōru, you too young lady."

Ino gives a two-finger salute and sends it off with a half smirk, "Likewise."

Sai, caught slightly off guard simply waves carelessly. "See you around Mrs. Imori."

Once the pair reach the doors, Sai casually shoulders it open, holding it there for Ino to go through first. Ino scoffs at the gesture but stomps over the threshold.

_Just what is he trying to pull anyway?_

"Is  _nice_  the highest honor of praise in your book?" The blonde asks, looking over her shoulder at him. A gust of wind sends her flyaway hairs over her face. Ino rakes her fingers down her lengthy mane of hair, though the wind still manages to tousle her golden—pale locks.

Sai chuckles, and breaths in an exasperated breath. He tosses his head back heavenward and then focuses them back on Ino.

"I think, you're absolutely  _stunning_ , although—" Sai trails off, wagging a long index finger at her, as he chewed on his bottom lip.

Ino grins, "Now we're getting somewhere."

"Although I'm certain you know that you are, a woman like you must get reminded every day. What does my opinion matter? We're ns-"

"Ya, ya, nsa. You think all women are clingy and attach too easily. Anyway, don't give a shit about your opinion," Ino replies curtly with her nose high. She slides her fingertips down the hair draped over her shoulder. "You're just too  _easy_  to mess with, that's all."

Sai cocks his head to the side like a confused pup and Ino chastises her heart for staggering at the sight. Dark silky hair draped over his forehead, hanging over his left eye and Ino's eyes dart towards the commotion on the opposite side of the street.

"And you're a rotten _tease_ , for now anyway."

_For now…_

Ino was grateful blonde tresses curtained her face, the itch of a blush began to crawl penetratingly across her cheeks.

* * *

Ino pretends to be unphased, the moment Sai reaches into his pocket to procure a key fob. He aims it towards a glimmering black Mercedes in the distance, and prods it with a thumb. The car responds with a robotic chirp, it's rare lights flicker red. The engine roars and then lulls into an idle purr.

The sleek automobile is parked against the curb, beneath an abundance of tree shade, though sunlight still manages to filter through the tree leaf's.

An old couple straggle pass, glancing warily in the rumbling car's direction. Sai chuckles, prompting Ino to stare at him with a raised brow. The brunette man slips a pair of thick-rimmed Ray Ban sunglasses from the pocket of his leather jacket, shakes them loose and slides them up his face. The lenses are so dark, Ino couldn't see where he had been looking. The sun reflected brilliantly off them.

"You think you're so edgy." Ino teased, wiggling her fingers in faux exaggeration. Sai's lips quirk up in a half smile.

"What I  _think_ ," he emphasizes,  _'think'_ , in a soothing low, "is that the sun isn't going to burn its way into my retina. I'm only twenty-three and my eyes are oddly sensitive to light. The gag in high school about me becoming a vampire has finally come to fruition."

Ino can't help but to look at the strange man, she was no closer to figuring out. Good. She didn't want to know him and he wasn't exactly easy to decipher like most men she encountered. None of Sai's actions seem to have an origin. He isn't exactly behaving like a typical sex fiend, though the list he had presented her with screamed with an abundance of proof which begged to differ.

The brunette tosses his leather jacket over his shoulder, it hangs off his index finger as he looks forward—smile lingering on his lips.

He seemed comfortable enough around her, though it's become increasingly clear that if a move was to be made—it would be on her to make it. It isn't usual that she'd have to be the one to take the reins. Sai seemed to be trying to keep up some chivalrous façade but she wasn't an idiot. Ino wasn't a stranger to wearing a mask, feeling dignified beneath the façade but knowing full well that the mask would come off eventually.

Why does he even bother with the niceties?

The exchange was simple: sex for security.

Maybe it's time that she discusses it with him, to get the ball rolling. The hotel she was currently booking charges over one hundred bucks a night and that isn't what she hoped to be doing with her recent earnings. Things were moving much too slow, at this rate—she'd be out on the streets within two days if she relied on a measly three hundred bucks.

_VRRRRRRrrrrr!_

Her cell vibrates in her back pocket and she sighs, reaching for it blindly. There's a text preview flashing and she prods her passcode in thoughtlessly.

**_Noriko_ **

_Angel, I'm worried sick. This isn't about settling our differences, I know—we'll need more time before you and I can assume our roles as mother/daughter._

_It's just, it's been twenty-four hours and you haven't come home. I've been calling all over town, asking about you. No one seems to know where the hell you are and your friends have told me you didn't get the job. Why didn't you mention this last night? How can you afford to be on your own?_

_Please don't lie to me. Call me. Come home._

**_Noriko_ **

_Is it him again? Has he reached out to you? Is that why you've been acting out lately? Sweetheart, I know I'm no mother of the year but you can confide in me about anything. Even him, if he's come looking for you. Call me._

A gentle shiver crawled down her spine and she felt her heart beat spike. The ominous tone of the text rattled and scrambled her brain. Was this a fucking game to her? How could she even fucking mention that asshole…. _unless._

_No, he can't be. She had to just be making shit up to get me to talk to her._

_It's impossible._

_Fucking Noriko._ The woman would do or say anything to get her way, even if it meant dredging up the past. That much has never changed over the years. Radio silence seemed to make her more paranoid than usual.

The woman really didn't want to be miserable alone.

_She has to go and lump me into her bullshit as well. Seriously._

The text seemed to jump around on the screen, as she reread the last text message her mother had sent, specifically:  _Has he reached out to you?_

 _Why the fuck would he? How could he?_ The bastard was incarcerated…has been for four years now.

She doubts he had the resources to find her in prison, or the motivation. Sure, he might've hated her fuckin guts, a lot of fucking people did. Why the hell was she even thinking about this? For four years she hadn't wasted a thought on any of her ex's—especially not  _him._

He was gone. Tucked away in some god forsaken place like the fucking douche he turned out to be. If there was a snowballs chance in hell of him getting out—he certainly wouldn't contact Ino. Not that he could, no one from her old life knew where she and her mother had run off to. Not even her closest friend. If there's one thing the Yamanaka women know how to do, it's run. Run and run some more.

A lot had changed in four years, she wasn't the frail little teen she was back then, desperate for attention and some form of acceptance. Hanging from the arms of men twice her age because her boyfriend wanted to build an empire off her back.

Sure, she wasn't that much better off now then she was back then but at least she had found some self-worth. It doesn't count for much but she has wised up. No other jackass would ever take advantage of her and exploit her weaknesses ever again.  _Never._

"You ok? You haven't complained in two minutes, that's grounds for questioning."

Ino blinks up from her phone and realizes she's stopped short of the Mercedes. Just standing there like a bewildered idiot on the pavement. Sai slips around to the passenger side and opens the door for her with a wry smile. The car jingles, indicating that the door is open.

The blonde fights down a swallow, their eyes meet—her boot clad feet dragging her forward, edging the street, towards the door. Cars zipped pass intermittently—ruffling Sai's loose T. His back is towards the chaos of the street but she can see the faint reflection of herself in the lens of his sunglasses.

"I'm perfect, Gremlin," She purrs tauntingly at him, purposefully sliding her fingers over his knuckles once she reaches the door. They're only a few inches away from each other. Ino really wants to close the distance between them and give him a small taste of what he's been missing. His own fault for not being more assertive with someone like her.

She lets out a breath in his face, letting her eyes slip to his lips than drag back up to his visor eyes. Her lips slightly agape in lust. If Sai felt enticed by the teasing he certainly doesn't give it away. His fingers clinch at the door and for a split second Ino can imagine him slamming the door shut on her. Possibly fed up by her mixed signals.

The blonde only sighs in resignation, flicks her hair and drags her fingers down the doors interior as she lowers herself into the diamond-stitched leather seat. Sai looks down at her face, well she thinks he does—but those damned sunglasses. He waits for her to settle into her seat before nudging the car door shut and stumbling around towards the hood of the car. He pauses at the windshield, peering at a dark streak across it. He licks his thumb and scrubs at the mark on the pane.

She pockets her cellphone, dead set on putting her mother's bullshit to back compartment of her brain.  _It's nothing. It's just another one of her stupid schemes, to get me back._

_She just can't stand to see me happy, she never could. She never will._

The driver seat door came open and Sai plopped down in the seat, booted feet still on the pavement. Ino placed her head against the headrest and watched him settle into the front seat. The AC had been cranked and furious, breathing a wafer-like scent down her nostrils. The rich smell of fresh leather also set the crisp atmosphere. Her skin tingled as the air attempted to put out the heated irritation the sun had ignited.

"I like this," Ino compliments with detectable reluctance, twisting her head around to evaluate the car. "It's flashy and just as stylish as me, wouldn't have pegged you for a  _car-guy_."

She extends a hand to graze the lacquered marble surrounding the car stereo with her fingertips. It's cool and smooth to the touch.

"Eh, I'm more of a motorcycle enthusiast. I only break this thing out on special occasions; mostly when the weathers shit or I've got company I want to impress. Other than that, she stays in the garage."

"Do you have buyer's remorse? After squandering money on shit you don't even care about."

Sai only shrugs one shoulder, "Not really, I'm using it now. For your sake."

"What's your side hustle? There's no way you can just afford this shit by doodling over pores."

"What?" Sai asks incredulously. "Tattooing is my only job. Some of my clients are just overly generous and wealthy, I make most of my cut when I'm double booked for the day. I practically live at work but I don't care. Other than Beast, I've nothing to go home to. I'd rather be bleeding people alive."

"Sadistic bastard." Ino comments playfully and as an afterthought, "Beast?"

"My furry friend. The cat."

"Oh, your obsession with  _pussy_."

Ino could hear the laughter in Sai's voice when he replies after a beat of silence, "Ya, well, if I haven't scared you off by now—Beast probably will. Most cats have very hostile—strong personalities, owning a cat isn't for most guys. Never thought I'd own such a stuck-up creature but, as it turns out, I'm not too shabby at it."

"Is the little fucker declawed? I swear to god, if it scratches me, I'm scratching back."

Sai waved his hand as if to deny something, "He'd never approach you, he's like me, we lurk until we feel comfortable."

"Creeps."

" _Studious. Creatures_   _of habit_." Sai enunciated each word with a slight nod of his head.

"The very definition of being a creep." Ino reiterates maliciously.

Sai simply shook his head in faux defeat.

"Too bad I don't have a license, would totally jack you for the ride."

"Grand theft auto, yet another one of the  _great talents_  you neglected to mention on your profile of absolute truth. Wait, what?  _You don't have a license?_ Are you of this Earth? How do you get around? _"_  Sai asks mockingly, assigning one of the air vents to him, prodding the shifter with a digit. Ino watches a bead of sweat trickle sinfully down a deep column of his throat and vanish under the neckline of his T-shirt. She has never envied sweat more.

She savored the warmth pooling in the pit of her stomach, like she had swallowed scolding hot gold.

He licks at his lips and huffs in relief, relishing the cool air that ruffled his shirt and hair. Gods, this was the wrong time to be getting worked up. Her blouse was sticking to her spine thanks to the humid weather.

"Like any poor person does, asshole: the bus, the subway, an Uber or a taxi. Preferably the Uber, riding a bus is like asking to get  _staph_."

"Well why don't you? Have one…a license?" Sai looks over at her, yanking the door shut and silencing the car's repetitive jingle. Ino stares at the gauges, there's a persistently blinking orange icon.

"I just never felt like I'd have anything to drive so—what the fucks the point? I come from a long line of assholes who have never owned a car, much less drive one."

Sai doesn't respond for a moment frantically intent on something else. Ino watches him shove up an armrest and dig inside a hidden compartment, fumbling around for something. He withdraws a mini bottle of hand sanitizer and shakes a glob into his palm.

_Ok…germaphobe._

She had taken note of his obsessive-compulsive disorder the first night she had met him, when he practically scrubbed that disinfected goop into his bones. Now, he was at it again. Somewhat of a ritual from the looks of it.

If he thought touching a windshield was unsanitary, what the hell would they have to do before the sex?  _And this guy tattoos people?_

She almost chuckled at the thought of Sai spraying disinfected on every customer that entered his place of work. The guy probably even had a cloth at the ready, unable to fight off the impulse to clean his hands and his victims bleeding wounds.

"Not even a permit, at the very least?"

Ino shook her head indigently, "Nope," She pops the  _'p'_. "I know it's supposed to be some enormous milestone of society but _fuck_  society. Besides, plenty of lives have been spared without me being behind the wheel and mowing down my enemies."

Sai chuckles, tossing the tube back into the armrest and then closing it. He crashes backward into the driver's seat. His legs fall apart as he places a forearm onto his unruly head of hair.

"Sounds like, you're afraid."

"Pfft," Ino scoffs. "Did you hear nothing I just said,  _asshole_. My lifestyle of poverty thwarted me the luxury."

"I hear you, it just sounds like an  _excuse_. Unfortunately, my upbringing wasn't glamorous either but even I obtained a license." Sai replies smugly. "I assure you, it's not as intimidating as it looks."

Ino rolls her eyes and crossed one leg over the other, " _Shut up_ and drive, you promised me nourishment."

* * *

As it turns out, Gekkos was no match for the lunch hour. Rather than endure the thirty-minute wait to be seated, Ino (irritably) relinquished the choice of where they dined to Sai.

Sai seemed to have a place in mind, and hastily peeled into the street like hell on wheels. Ino stealthily snuck on her seatbelt, after protesting against it just fifteen minutes earlier. She eyeballed Sai as he lounged in the driver's seat, stuck behind a red light.

A radio host spoke very monotonously about political affairs. Sai lowered the volume but Ino could still hear the guy on the radio clearing his throat, as he maintained his somber disposition.

"Have you always lived in Konoha?" Sai suddenly asks, staring out the windshield.

"Yep, born—raised. We moved for a little while but my mom got pulled back in. You?"

Sai shook his head warily, scratching at his stubble, "A refugee from Suna, although I'm pretty sure that isn't my birth place either. I just sort of ended up here, when I was six. No traceable lineage, drafted into the system but I managed to get adopted."

"Damn Gremlin," Ino interjects, twisting the ring on her middle finger with her thumb. "That t'um, that's pretty tragic."

Sai only shrugs, "Could be worse, I could…. not have a license."

Ino scowls, opening her mouth to scold him but her phone vibrates in her lap.

_VVVVVVVVVVVVRRRRrrrr_

**_Karui(ignore)_ **

_Can we talk? Are you free._

**_Me_ **

_No and No._

**_Karui(ignore)_ **

_I deserve that. : (. Howev, this is important._

**_Me_ **

_Is it life threatening?_

**_Karui(ignore)_ **

_Ino…Omoi just got released from jail._

**_Me_ **

_Ffs…that mother fucker.._

**_Karui(ignore)_ **

_Ya, so, how about that talk?_

**_Me_ **

_No, u know what? I'm done with this shit._

_I've been done for years._

_No one is dragging me bck. Not even u Karu._

_Fuck off._

_I'm far away, he isn't a threat to me any longer._

_We split long before his downfall._

_None of it falls on my shoulders._

_He's ur goddamn brother._

_Fuck off!_

**_Karui(ignore)_ **

_Just...watch your back. Be careful._

**_Me_ **

_Go fuck urself karu._


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/N- Quickie update and thankfully lengthy, the next Chapter is from Sai's P.O.V. I enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you enjoy reading it. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! I am currently about to board a flight to go home but once I land I'll be ironing out any minor mistakes I might've missed. Thank you again!_ **

* * *

_**Ino** _

* * *

"Why the heck is a piece of bread _six_  fucking dollars? Why? Why does bread suddenly costs, like, a kidney?"

"Six dollars hardly equates to a  _kidney_." Sai chuckled, a smile lingering on his lips as he continued flipping through the menu, "What's the bread called?"

" _Sssia_ …" Ino reads off in hesitation, furrowing a brow. "I don't fuckin' know… _ssia-something_. It looks extra dry and charred. Kind of like a loaf of sandpaper _fucked_  a brick. My is throat is losing moisture just looking at it."

Sai takes her to a Bistro that specializes in western food. It's located on the privileged side of town, lodged between a florist shop and a private dental practice. The place has good  _Feng shui_ ; very spacious and comfortable. They sit at an oval shaped table the color of walnut, but the best part  _(in her opinion)_  was the large mullioned windows dressed in long embroidered white curtains.

" _Ah_ , sounds like  _Ciabatta_  bread." Sai pronounces with a hint of an underlying accent. Ino rolled her eyes, how could someone make a dry ass piece of bread sound so appealing and delectable. "To answer your question, most of the ingredients are imported from different parts of the world, so, there's that. Long story short, you should give it a go if you're into ordinary homemade  _white bread_. It's just a fancy loaf of bread essentially. For you, I'd suggest some sourdough bread—it isn't as  _brittle_.  _Coppia Ferrarese_ to be exact, is one of my personal favorites, it's very delicate and coated in honey."

 _Finally, someone with a degree in bread terminology…said no one ever._ But still, she had to admit the absolute confidence in his voice and the way he thoroughly and slowly pronounced the different kinds of bread  _(as if she'd retain any of this shit)_  kind of made her hot in the panties. No guy as hot as Sai had ever been  _this_ smart nor cultivated on things so insignificant. Well, she's never been one to go after men with intellect. They always agitated her with their extensive vocabulary and politically correctness. The dumb ones were just easier to take advantage of. She never had to break a sweat with the idiots, never had to convince them of anything. The conversation never went any deeper than flirting and her acting cute. That's all it usually took.

Sai seemed to be some sort of hybrid. Intellectual and obliviously sexy, neither of these attributes overpowered the other. Somehow, he maintained a stasis of character, though Ino continued to guiltlessly throw herself at him, to no avail.

By now she'd usually have a guy wrapped around her pinky finger, without much effort.  _Maybe it's time for a different approach?_ As if things hadn't already been abundantly clear, she'd have to make it downright glaringly obvious that she was fine with putting out. In fact, as the hours passed with Sai she became more and more curious about the  _'treats'_  list and the ideas behind it.

The brunette man procures a glass of water which he had modestly ordered from their annoyingly perky waitress.

"You must come here  _a lot_ , you're on first name basis with the bread." Ino remarked snidely slouching in the restaurants uncomfortably rigid chair. She crosses one leg over her knee, menu in clutch, as she peruses the first page of elegant script. The untied laces of her boots slide across the floor, as she swings a leg.  _Hors d'oeuvre? Maybe I'll get Sai to pronounce that for me too._

"I live conveniently nearby; a reasonable walk when the weather's adaptable. Italian cuisine just so happens to be my weakness." Sai admits fondly, the most ungraded look on his face. Ino hollowed her cheeks, forcing her attention back to the menu and losing her place.

"Careful, your inner  _fat girl_  is showing  _Gremlin_."

Ino taps the toes of her boots against the flagstone tiled floor. With most of her face obscured behind the ridiculously lengthy menu, she finds it easier to fuck with Sai and enjoy his priceless reactions behind the comfort of cover. Her lips quirk up, even though her eyes roll instinctively.

"We've established that I like to  _eat_. I thought that type of thing would work in your favor."

Ambiguity is all but thrown out the window. It's straight to the point, unapologetic and suggestive but then again, it's also Sai. Just when she was thinking that they were finally on the same page and he was beginning to pick up what she was putting down, he backtracked almost bashfully.

Ino's tongue feels heavy, her throat paper dry. She gapes almost unconsciously but just as quickly starts to chew at her lip, fascinated. A small scoff-like laugh seeps breathlessly from her. She didn't even think twice about the words teetering off the edge of her tongue.

"Shut up, you're  _awful._  Your delivery of such lines is so weird. Like, scarily serious. I don't know if I should be escaping out of a bathroom stall window or—like, sucking your cock under the table."

 _What?_  He started it and she'd be damned if he was going to out-shit-talk her. Besides, she had been looking for a way to heat things up, to apply pressure to the situation and see how far she could go with it. What better way than to be outright vocal about her intentions, the intentions that would intern benefit them both.

Sai clears his throat abruptly, and Ino could've sworn that she heard a flutter of nervousness plummet from his nostrils when he exhaled. His next breath was ragged, and he had the nerve to reply with, " _Wow."_

 _Wow._ Seriously, the second most un-creative response he's said to her. The dreadful  'nice', being the first.

 _Wow._ It unnerves her to no end, how dull he could be at times. Especially when she had gone the extra mile and riled herself up and he replied so uncreatively.

And it isn't the  _'wow'_ of a guy who's impressed by or eager to have his knob slobbered on. Nope. It's that type of uncomfortable  _(waiting for a universal distraction)_  'wow', with just a trickle of  _embarrassment_. It's the type of 'wow' that lingers in the stagnant space between them, echoing in the silence. Though he had said it lowly, the words rung in her ears like he had shouted them in disgust.

_Like what the frick?_

Ino ground her teeth together, almost feeling like she shrunk a few sizes in her seat.  _I'm not ashamed,_ she tries to convince herself.  _What is there to be ashamed of?_  They were both two consenting and contracted adults. They had just literally gotten blood drawn, just to have unprotected sex with each other. She could be as vulgar as she damn well pleases, isn't that the point?

Sai sat hunched at the table, scratching at the back of his neck as the tension continued to plummet like an anvil from a skyscraper _. Shit, did I blow it?_  The pun wasn't entirely lost on her either.

A single breath seemed too thin to absorb, like she had been too far off the ground, launched into orbit with lungs that started to shrivel up from the lack of oxygen.

Her fingers prickled, the tell-tale signs that moisture was next.

_Fuck! Why'd I say that?_

_Because you're a fucking slut, duh._

How the hell was he just going to make that sort of statement and not think she'd follow up on it? Well, is it possible that, maybe, he had just been talking about fucking food? But why?

_Duh, we're at a fucking restaurant._

Ino sighs, gearing up to for some type of damage control but the waitress appears at their table, no less bubbly than she was twenty minutes ago. The lady had to be on something. There was no way anyone was this fucking excited to serve people.

Keui  _(as her nametag says)_  digs a notepad and pen from her black flour-faded apron. Ino immediately zeroes in on her red-matte coffin nails; every other nail speckled with scintillating rhinestones. Ino's never been a fan of manicures, they looked like way too much maintenance even by her standards. She chews her nails way too often to dress them up nice and besides they always looked much too pretty to be on someone as reckless as her. She would rather just paint her own nails black like the rebellious lead singer of a coke-sniffing band, or a deep red if she was in the fiery mood. Black goes with everything and red was just _hot_.

"Do you still need a little more time honey or have you decided what you want?" She asks grinning coquettishly at Sai. She looked to be in her teens, her facial features soft and her winged eyeliner applied very precisely. Ino could see that the  _little girl_  had applied an unnatural amount of blush to her cheeks and overlined her cupids bow with lipstick so that her lips appeared fuller.

The little bitch was obviously on the prowl.

Are women normally this blatantly intrusive and this flirtatious with a man who's accompanied by a woman? No, she and Sai aren't together romantically or anything like that but none of these women knew that. They just moved in, conspicuously, like there was some type of welcome mat being rolled out.

No, it shouldn't have bothered her, and it doesn't, not really. It's tasteless and just a  _bitch_ move. Sure, she was plenty guilty of moving in on someone else's territory in the past but never quite so openly. It's always a slow burn. Maybe a few touches to the forearm, a few lingering looks and witty banter but never like this.

Ino sit's up, straightening her posture. She places her cell face down on top the table and slides two fingers through the silky blonde hairs draped over her forehead, she tucks the hair behind her ear. Sai, looking slightly bewilder for a split second, inclines his chin in Ino's direction.

"Yeah, I think  _we_ are." He says to the waitress as she bats her mascara clumped lashes and Sai either pretends to be oblivious about it, or doesn't care because his eyes fall back to the menu. The waitress starts chewing on a piece of gum as though it were some sort of secret she wanted to keep hidden from her supervisor.

"Beautiful?" Sai asks looking at Ino pointedly, calling her  _'beautiful'_  as though it were her birthname. "See anything you're itching wanna try?"

It catches her off guard, the change in behavior, especially after the whole,  _'wow'_  comment. It's strange, but looking into his eyes, for some reason, they almost seem glazed over—almost dead despite the extravagant chandelier above them giving his eyes a twinkle. Maybe she had just been reading too much into things.

She didn't know what the deal was with Sai's strange behavior, but she'd get him to indulge one way or another.

* * *

In the end Ino sided with mozzarella sticks and buffalo chicken wings. Sai had gone with a strange dish that went by an exotic name that Ino wouldn't dream of pronouncing correctly. The waitress delivers it in a glass plate covered in linguine noodles drizzled in Alfredo sauce and garnished in an assortment of meats and vegetables. It's paired with toasted bread sprinkled in parsley and slathered with a criminal amount of basil and butter. The mere smell of the spices and zest make her stomach churn with impatience.

She couldn't remember the last time she had something that hadn't been cooked in a microwave, delivered to her front door or birthed sloppily from a drive thru.

Ino scooches her seat closer towards the table, only half listening to the waitress tell Sai that he looks,  _'familiar'_.  _The oldest fucking trick in the book._  Ino thinks to herself but couldn't be bothered to expose her in front of Sai. Honestly, it's fair game she supposes, and she wonders how Sai would react to the waitresses' advances since he sure as hell hadn't been reacting to hers. It struck her that Sai may very well just be clueless or pretending to be polite and let everyone down gently. Maybe he isn't nervous at all and is just now realizing how truly one dimensional she is.

"It's on the tip of my tongue but I just cannot nail it down." The bitch goes on to say, giggling her life away, both hands on her hips.

Sai is procuring the silverware wrapped in a large black table napkin.

"Well, my trips here are practically reoccurring." Sai replies dismissively. Ino could see visible irritation, his jaw hardening sexily. His dark bangs cover the epicanthic fold of his eyelids. He seemed to be putting way to much effort into the task of uncovering his silverware than anyone ought to.

"No, don't think so…" The waitress trailed off in faux thought, straining her eyes like she was conjuring up a memory, "that can't be it. I'm a newbie here. Ugh, it's just going to eat me alive until I figure it out! Like—I know I've seen you around, somewhere."

Ino picked up a saucy wing and stifled the insult on her tongue with its tender skin. She bit into the meat, savagely, monitoring Sai's visible discomfort from the exchange.

The sauce is tangy, Ino digs her nails in to pluck the skin from the bone and drops a piece on her tongue. She shovels it around and decides she's had enough of this shit.

"It's clearly not ringing a bell, how about you come back and try again. Maybe some space will  _jog_ your memory."

There were at least twenty-six ways she could've gotten involved, this was the lesser of those evils. Otherwise, Sai would witness her being escorted out by security with a palm full of horribly dyed blue ringlets of hair in her clutch. Even she thought that'd be a major turn off, to go ape-shit on a horny teenager. Sai was already responding coldly to her advances. Something told her embarrassing him wouldn't make getting into his pants any easier.

The bitch really was a class act. Twisting her head slightly to peer at Ino. It's evident that had Sai not been in the equation, the girl may have actually tried to go toe to toe with Ino but the bitch could read the table well enough. She gave Ino the thinnest of smiles that almost looks physically draining to maintain, or perhaps her bone structure was just sort of limp.

"You know what, you're absolutely right." She says with strained perkiness. Ino raises her brows mockingly and cocks her head to the side.

"I get that a lot."

The two laugh forcibly at Ino's remark.

Ino lewdly sucks the sauce from her fingers, smirking slyly. She had to hand it to the waitress for being the bigger  _woman_  and fucking off without trying to get the last word in. That took dignity.

The moment she was out of earshot Ino looks towards Sai, who just looks at her smugly.

"What the fuck are you grinning about?" She asks, pointing a mangled chicken wing at him.

"You."

"What about  _me,_ exactly?"

Sai had been nursing a half glass of water for over two minutes now.

"Looked like you were constipated with rage. Had me a bit worried there, thought you were going to lash out and do something insane like, break your plate over her head."

Ino chuckled, pinching the gristle of the bone and shrugging a shoulder.

"And waste a perfectly good meal?" Ino scoffs, "No chance in hell. You didn't look entirely thrilled about her grilling you either. What was up with that?"

Ino shoots him a cursory glance, reluctance turning his face ashen. Sai smooths a napkin over his lap and lounges back in his chair. He drags a palm over his face with a yawn. After rolling his eyes up to the ceiling, he finally made eye contact with Ino and placed the fingertips of one hand on top the table.

"Earlier, I told you about some of my wealthier clients. To make a long story short; a few summers back my, uh,  _then boss, now—co-parent of E.O.P_ , closed the shop to renovate. This sorta forced me to do upcoming appoints from home for a while and eventually it got to the point where I stopped doing it, decided to just take some time off for a while. My friend Deidara, he works at  _E.O.P_ too, convinced me to spontaneously embrace a trip to Europe. I go along for the ride, Dei does a few house calls for a few friends while we're there and somehow I get dragged along in tattooing people while on  _vacation._  We attend a concert in Manchester, somehow this crazy fucker Dei  _(the Lothario that he self-diagnosed himself as)_  has fucked his way into the inner circle of celebrities. The next morning, he takes me on what I suspected was a typical house call to shade some guy's sleeve. We pull up to a gated community, meet some guy called  _Momochi_ , turns out he manages  _Bingobook._ Dei tats the guy, then afterwards the guy asks about my portfolio, I refer him to my Facebook and he seems to have admired my freehand skeletal work. The next thing I know he's asking me if I'd mind tattooing  _Kimimaro_ , the bands guitarist and the rest is history. _"_

The whole story was narrated very nonchalantly, as though this was nothing. Just a regular day in the life of Sai. Tattooing BingBook's infamous guitarist  _Kimimaro Takahishi._  Hello?! Somewhere on this fucking planet Kimimaro Takahishi had Sai's signature work tattooed along every rib, down his spine and forearm. The guy practically looked like a skeleton/zombie. And Sai was the one responsible for the accuracy and detail of those bones inked into his flesh. The ones permanently tattooed to his skin, Kimimaro's trademark tattoos had been done by Sai?

_Well, that would explain a fuck ton._

_This is fucking insane._

"You?" Ino asks pointing at Sai, "The iconic bones? That was you?"

"I don't know about  _iconic_ ," Sai says with a single nod, though she could detect a reddening to his cheeks, "they were an iconic pain in the ass but ya, took me half a month to finish. It really fucked with my work flow since I had to schedule flights around their tour through England."

Ino couldn't even hide how flabbergasted she was by this revelation. She gawked and heaved in a breath. What girl hadn't been drooling over the two men that made up BingoBook. She's always been a fan, since before they became mainstream. Back when  _Kimimaro Takahishi and Haku_  were just two troubled rebels battling their drug addictions and being thrown out of clubs for inciting violence and chaos just for the hell of it. They were always in the tabloids for scandal after scandal, but their music had always been so raw and eccentric that even the bad coverage only expanded their toxic fanbase.

"Shut the fuck up,  _you_ ,  _you_ —tattood Kimimaro Takahishi?" Ino asks incredulously, even though some part of her knows Sai isn't the lying type. It's surreal, even knowing someone that's gotten that close to a guy she's always dreamed of having sex with. She's always wanted to rock Kimimaro's world so badly that Haku would write a song about how bad she put it on his best friend.

Sai looks up from his food after shoveling up a few noodles, he nods in an  _'all jokes aside',_  sort of way.

"Yeah, is that hard for you to grasp? I'm a tattoo artist, what other occupation tattoos?"

"Very funny  _asshole_. I don't know, most people would lead with that sort of impressive feat."

Sai simply shrugs, brushing off the compliment without second thought, "It isn't like I saved anyone's life or anything. The guy seems to think I'm his personal tattoo artist, he's a bit of a brat actually."

Ino gasps, "What the fuck! You just called Kimimaro Takashi a  _brat_."

Sai shrugs, "Well he is. Fangirls like you give that guy way more credit than he deserves."

"Excuse me, fangirls?" Ino asks offensively, placing her non-soiled fingertips to her chest. "Say what you will about the man's behavior but he's a fucking legend. BB has helped me through some tough times, and I'm not even a sentimental girl. Some of their songs just hit hard, almost feels like they even made a few just for me."

"Not a sentimental girl." Sai mocks and then as an afterthought. "Yeah, don't get me wrong, they're a good band, no one could discredit their talent. I'm not hating on them, I consider them good friends. Kimimaro knows he's a diva and Haku's the more mellow one. He may be the younger of the two but he's responsible for Kimimaro."

_Lucky rich bastard._

"I can't believe you met them. What the fuck."

"I don't see what the big deal is, they're nothing special. Just two guys who have scheduled tantrums on stage for the public to enjoy."

"You fucking ass, don't diss them." Ino objects in faux anger. "Anyway tell me this is just your way of staying humble? I bet you fangirl so hard in secret."

Sai's face doesn't pull a single muscle to react. "Not really, I told you, they're just ordinary people. Plus, men don't  _fangirl._ "

"Oh, well, my mistake.  _Fanboy_." The blonde clarifies flatly.

"Am neither."

Ino uncaps the small container of marinara sauce, tossing the top aside haphazardly. She procures a mozzarella stick that's spilling a thick yarn of cheese. She dunks the stick into the zesty red sauce a few times.

"Well, why were you so triggered when the waitress harassed you? You do know being famous isn't a crime, right?" She asks, nibbling on the cheese-stick.

Sai takes a gulp full of water and then scratches at his jaw. The light whisper of his stubble against his fingernail is oddly calming.

"You're wearing less make up than you were last night."

Ino latches a blink stare onto him and for once, he doesn't look away.

"This shit again? Well, if I am, it's because I've probably used up a few palettes and haven't had time to stock up. Don't think for a minute that you've somehow dissuaded me from doing what I want."

Sai holds up both hands in comedic surrender.

"Have never been under any illusion that I could stop you from doing anything. You've made it abundantly clear that you…are also a  _brat_."

"I know I said I wouldn't waste my meal on that slutty waitress' dome but I can't say the same for you if you insist on antagonizing me, you must have a death wish." The blonde threateningly brandishes a mozzarella stick in front of Sai's face. "Anyway, you're deflecting, nice try but you can't deflect a  _deflectress_ , asshole. So, the waitress, did you leak some type of porno that you forgot to link me to?"

Sai sighs, "Not at all. I don't know where she thinks she's seen me. I'm mostly known for free handing Kimimaro's tats, she probably saw an old article in the magazine during that time. It's really nothing, I'd just prefer to not be recognized at all. Especially not while I'm here,  _with you_."

_Not while I'm here, with you._

"Thanks, well fuck you too you prick." Ino says, pretending to be affronted.

"It isn't what you think. I'm just a very…recluse guy Ino. Why do you think I didn't upload any pictures on that site? I don't want to jeopardize the only things I own; my work—my credibility. I've spent my entire life working to get where I am now. The contract, all of its rules, believe me—it's just as much for your own protection as it is mine."

Ino clucks her tongue resolutely, "Gee, thanks dad."

Sai simply winks at her, scooping up more pasta.

Ino stuffs another mozzarella stick into her mouth. She catches Sai slurping up his pasta, staining his lips with alfredo and then a moment later his tongue passes over his bottom lip twice. Her entire body starts to tingle at the sight, almost instinctively. She watches him scarf down another forkful, dazed and mesmerized by the long strokes of his tongue over his top lip.

Absentmindedly she feels the prick of her teeth digging into her bottom lip, her stomach a panic of wild flutters. Fuck, he shouldn't look so damn hot with his mouth slightly open but there he was, eating like a barbarian. It kinda takes her hazy mind to the comment he made earlier, about  _eating_. It couldn't have been about food, and if it was— _tough tits._ She's choosing to believe that whatever awkwardness occurred after her reply to his comment stemmed through miscommunication or maybe he wasn't used to someone calling his bluff.

Maybe he thought she was a fucking lunatic who'd suck him off right then and there ( _not that he'd be wrong_ ). Then again, she was certain he'd be into that sort of stuff, having recalled something about  _being an exhibitionist_  in the fine print of the contract.  _So why the hell did he act so damn weirded out?_

An eerie instrumental began to blast from a cell. Ino's eyes dart to the screen of her phone, which remained black and reflecting her face.

She tossed her head up to look at Sai who adopted a fathomless expression, as he prodded a button and pressed the phone to his ear.

"Ko?" He asks by way of greeting. Ino can hear the faint voice of a female and then Sai sighs in exasperation, shaking his head and almost looking disappointed.

He narrows his eyes at the table top and for a while replies with curt,  _'yes's and no's'_.

"Are you kidding me?" Sai scowls. " _Not again_. Where the fuck is he?" He awaits an answer, fisting his bangs with a hand and then exhaustively releasing it.

Ino spears a wing with a chipped fingernail, so as to not make it look too obvious that she was eavesdropping. If he wanted privacy he would've excused himself.

"Oh—ok, ya I will. You too. I'll let you know when I get there. Alright, ok, bye."

The moment he hangs up, Ino knows lunchtime has concluded.  _That's a shame, things were getting interesting._

There isn't an trace of the awkward Sai on his face, even less jokefulness.

"Sorry about that, but, I have to go."

"Um,  _we_  have to go. Did you forget that I hitched a ride with you?"

Sai nods tersely, looking a touch disoriented but anxious. Ino watches him rise to his feet hastily.

_What the hell was that about?_

_"Ya, I know—_ it's just, it's really important and I'd rather not have to explain _this_ ," he motions between the two of them, " _to_   _others."_

"Don't need an explanation, it's your life dude. I wouldn't even wanna meet me."

"It's not like that." Sai reiterates in mild annoyance.

He starts frantically digging in his back pocket, he pulls out a black leather wallet and counts out a few bills. "This should cover the bill and, here a few more just in case you decide to try something else or take it to go. I'm sorry to just up and leave like this."

Ino dismisses his excuse with a careless wave, watching him toss down a stack of bills on the center of the table.

"And this should cover the expense of an Uber."

He dug into the front pocket of his jean and pulled out a few messy crumbled bills, hastily offering it to Ino. Sai gives her an apologetic look as she extracts the cash from his hand. Not a second later he's gathering his leather jacket from being draped over the back of his chair and practically running out the door.

Ino watches after him, letting the hand holding the cash drop onto the table top. It takes her a moment to realize she's gaping, it takes her even longer to notice that he's just paid her again— _for nothing._

She decided she'd rather just save the money for the Uber and catch a city bus closer to her side of town. It was a hell of a lot cheaper and it's not like she had anywhere important to be. Maybe a good bus ride home could be just the thing she needed to fully absorb the new details about Sai.

It's none of her business, what had just gone down and it's not like he owed her an explanation. It seemed dire. Besides, if there was one thing that Ino had learned from Sai's behavior today—it's that he didn't seem to want anyone to see her with him. That is, he doesn't want anyone he knows to know about her. She knows this should have some sort of impact on her, that someone was basically treating her like a dirty little secret, but this wouldn't be the first time this sort of thing has ever happened.

She could easily be just as guilty of doing the same. None of her friends knew about Sai and they never will. Though she and Sai's reasons for having told no one varied, she's certain they're united in having boundaries.

She looks down at the crinkled cash in her hand, a moment later she starts to tediously thumb through the bills—counting.

_F—f..five hundred fucking bucks!_

After a second of reflection, she counts the money again and again.

_Five hundred.._

* * *

 


	12. Chapter 12

**_A/N- It's been awhile, sorry! Forgive me! I've been so busy but it's also given me some time to start new projects and work on old ones as well. I'll pray for a speedy next update. I'm always thinking about this story and thanks so much for the condolences. My family and I are healing and I hope that you're all doing well. Thanks for reading. The real fun begins next chapter! I love to write from Ino's p.o.v. See you guys then!_ **

* * *

**_Me_ **

_I apologize that I had to take off in such a manner, there was a work-related emergency I had to deal with. I assure you, I won't make a habit of leaving._

**_Ino_ **

_What? Did ur wife finally get a hold of ur bank statements and figure out the operation u were running?_

**_Me_ **

_I don't own a shredder at home so I keep my bank dealings paperless. Hypothetically, had I been married-I don't think I'd be straying from my marriage. As beautiful as you are, not even for you. Furthermore, marriage is a fruitless institution in my book, so I'd never be married-therefore there's no 'operation' to hide..not that I'd have to hide it anyway._

**_Ino_ **

_T_T r u fuckin kidding me. A simple 'I don't got a bitch' would have sufficed..._

**_Me_ **

_Or you could stop assuming theirs some sort of prickish angle I'm running._

**_Ino_ **

_Can't help it, u look 'prickish'. :)_

**_Me_ **

_You enjoy insulting me. :)_

**_Ino_ **

_It's been making me crack a smile every now and again, ya._

**_Me_ **

_Who am I to rain on your parade then._

**_Ino_ **

_As if u could gremlin :p_

_Anyway, wat was the DEFCON 5 emergency? Did u guys run outta neck-beards (in biker vests) to write on? Did u hafta pick up meat-papers from the local bike-lounge?_

**_Me_ **

_Meat papers? Is that how you view tattooing?_

**_Ino_ **

_I don't VIEW tattooing. Gettin ink'd isn't as hyped as it looks, sure it looks good now but what about in the next 30 years. Skin ages and it won't always look as minty fresh._

**_Me_ **

_That's what you think huh?_

**_Ino_ **

_Yep._

**_Me_ **

_Why do you put so much effort into putting on make up?_

**_Ino_ **

_Oh really XD this shit again. Fuck you Sai._

**_Me_ **

_Would you look at that, she does know my name. :)_

* * *

**_SAI'S P.O.V_ **

* * *

He doesn't get why Sasori still has Konan listed as an emergency contact. How many times did she have to side step her responsibility before he finally updated his records. It's not like she ever kept tabs on him, well, neither does he for that matter. Sai was honestly beginning to think that the only reason Konan had chosen to have her name on the paperwork was just to be the first person notified after every stunt Sasori pulled. It was so Ko, to get the gossip delivered to her directly from the source. She seemed all too eager to relay this bit of news to Sai. Like someone who loved to spill the proverbial  _"tea"_  to the public.

_That's Ko in a nutshell._

The task that is  _Sasori_  had just sort of been thrown into his lap seemingly out of nowhere. It began as a group project, everyone seemed motivated enough to keep him on the straight and narrow. And then, like most things that eroded with time—everyone's tolerance wore thin. It could have had something to do with Sasori's blatant lack of tactfulness or the fact that everything seemed to be a knuckle fight with the guy. He didn't take advice too kindly and always just assumed he was being judged by everyone but none of that mattered because he wanted to kick everyone's ass.

Needless to say, he became a bit of a chore. Everyone grew tired of lugging him around, like a bag of wet cement. Well, everyone except Sai  _(though he has had it with Sasori's shit just as much-if not more- as everyone else)._  The difference is, in Sai's eyes, Sasori remained an asset to EOP, an  _OG_  in his own rights.

No one wanted to admit it but he was a vital gear among the cogs that kept EOP up and running. For the past few months Dei's been riding both Sai and Nagato to find a fresh new graffiti artist  _via Instagram_. Always lending his phone to Sai, telling him to  _"check out"_ some novice artist who specializes in  _"Killer"_  font-work.

_"This guy is as sic as it gets, you'd have to be a numb-nut to not see that. I mean c'mon, he doesn't have much experience in tattooing, but he's got raw talent. We can mold him." Sai recalled Deidara approaching him at the sink in his pit. It's mid afternoon and he was thoroughly taking his autoclave apart for sanitation. With a wary sigh, Sai stalled the process of cleaning and took his coworkers proffered phone. He leaned up against the sink, thumbing through the insta-feed—clicking on fonts that intrigued him but otherwise remaining indifferent to the idea of replacing Sasori. "See what I mean? We can at least start him on the prosthetic arms just to let him get a feel for the equipment? I'm sure he'll catch on like that," Deidara claimed snapping his polished black fingers to emphasizes the word 'that', "from what I can tell he's got his shit down pat, that's more than we can all say about Shitsori damaging the fucking brand with his antics. Besides, how hard could it be to write a few bubble letters? It's not rocket science—any fucking fool can come in and take his place, so why don't you just miss me with that irreplaceable bullshit. Anyone can get axed."_

Replacing Sasori was never an option. Just like Sai and Nagato—Sasori was a founder of EOP. The three tattooed out of Nagato's garage during their college years. Hell, it's how he afforded most of his tuition. Sai might've approached things impassively but even he knew  _that_  idea was off the table. No matter how bad things get, it's never been bad enough to cut ties. Not for good anyway.

It doesn't help that Dei and Sasori never see eye to eye about anything and were constantly at each other's throats like razor blades. Always in discord over any trivial thing or decision that had to be voted on. Their areas of work were on two different ends of the shop to avoid the collision of both ego and notorious shit talking but it's obvious they seek each other out purposely, hoping to detonate and blow everyone else up with them. Any time of the week, there'd be an altercation between them.

The tensions between the two only divided the group, leaving Sai as Sasori's primary caretaker. Dei might've been one to push the envelope but even he wouldn't dare undermine a manager's authority.

Sasori on the other hand, had been butting heads with Nagato lately. Tension heavier than a brick wall could be met the moment he entered an area the two occupied. They never spoke anymore as freely as they used to and although Sai knew he should be interfering and defusing the situation, he knew he'd be one word away from triggering everyone. Believe it or not, he may know half the dictionary but fuck words. Every word could be used against him, could fall on deaf ears or be perceived in a way that he hadn't been going for. It wouldn't be the first time.

He supposes problem solving has never been his forte. It especially seemed difficult when the two seemed very tight lipped regarding their sudden fallout. He rationalizes that if they wanted him involved they would have confided in him. Since they haven't, he'd keep his distance. Maybe it'd work itself out. Whether it does or doesn't, he wouldn't be taking sides like everyone else.

He's never been like everyone else.

Hence why he had been drafted into the current task; in a hospital, scrawling his signature along the dotted line of a crisp, white, release form.

* * *

_Patient name: N. Sasori_

_Patient age: 24_

_sex: M_

_Date admitted: 12/02/2017 Time: 03:45 a.m_

_Diagnosis: Alcohol Poisoning_

_Patient weight: 47.3 kg_

_patient height: 164.1 cm_

_vitals: Green [Contained]_

_Status: Green [Contained]_

_O.D-doctor: Senju, Tsunade_

_Case worker: Sarutobi, Asuma_

_Guardian signature: Sai_

_Date of discharge: 12/03/2017_

_Authorized signature of release:_

* * *

The floor nurse had been briefing him warily, as she sat behind a desktop computer—fingers ticking thoughtlessly over lettered keys. Her brows were set in a neutral line and she swallowed more times than Sai could count.

"Your friend had a case of alcohol poisoning which resulted in having his stomach pumped. We detained him overnight for the safety of himself and others. He seemed quite volatile and disoriented upon being told that he couldn't vacate the premises until morning. Unfortunately, our staff had quite a scuffle trying to contain the situation. Eventually we sedated him. He's just recently woken up, we had our  _substance abuse_ _adviser_  go in and talk with him. He's calmed a bit since the night before. We tried to get a hold of his primary contact when he was first admitted here the night prior, we finally reached her today and she assured us someone would be coming to collect him. That someone, would be you, correct?"

Absentmindedly he traces the outline of his bottom lip with the pad of his thumb, nodding attentively. "Correct. I'll be taking him off your hands. I apologize for any strife he's caused." He expressed with calming sincerity, as debonair as always. "His behavior is inexcusable. This, in no way justifies it but he's recently suffered the loss of his last remaining relative—I feel this grief has reflected a lot through his actions as of late."

He knew he had been painting the picture in broad strokes of pity and using tragedy as a crutch for Sasori's bullshit. The harsh reality was that Sasori wasn't an emotional wreck over the passing of his grandmother, he hadn't even attended the services for her. As far as Sai knew, the two were estranged since his parent's death—something Sasori had casually confessed when he was notified of her illness beforehand. In the words of Sasori himself,  _'no love lost'._

Sai really isn't a fan of lying but it helped that he could pull it off this effortlessly. Getting Sasori off thin ice, once again.

"Poor thing, bless his heart," the nurse sympathized although she seemed much too reluctant to say, "that's absolutely heart breaking. I can't imagine him wanting to get better, people like that are already in the depths of despair and depression. What an unfortunate soul."

Sai agreed with a solemn nod, placing the ballpoint pen down on top the clipboard. He slid it across the counter towards the nurse, patting it. The woman procured the clipboard, inspecting it for a short while before sighing exhaustively.

He can't imagine what kind of fresh hell Sasori had unleashed on these people but if her disheveled appearance was anything to go by—he'd bet his life that she participated in sedating him last night. The woman probably came close to ejecting a fleet of air bubbles into Sasori's I.V tube.

"It'll be a moment. Be a dear and just have a seat in the lobby Mr…" she trails off quizzically, with a raised blonde brow.

"Sai, just Sai."

"Well,  _Mr. Sai_ , your friend will be out in just a moment. I'll go let the  _SA_   _advisor_ know he'll be leaving us this afternoon."

"If you'd be so kind ma'am." He says, lathering a great deal of gratitude into his tone.

"By the way, sir, there are brochures on the coffee table." She points clipboard towards the waiting room, "The orange ones feature a reputable sobriety program. Don't take my word for it but I've had patients like him come in and they rave about the program. I'd recommend you maybe to sit your friend down and try to convince him to enlist in the program. It's of no charge to the people in this district. I'd just hate for him to have an episode like that publicly where the consequences would be much direr. You know?"

Sai nods, this isn't anything new. Sasori had been attending counseling. Whether he had been going as of late is moot.

Does therapy really work? No more than confiding in a friend, he'd imagine. At the end of the day, talking is talking and impulse, well,  _it just is._

"Yes, of course." He says, with a half smirk. "I'll look into it. Thanks again."

The nurse seems adamant to do so but returns the smile, gives a terse nod and stands to escape the oval desk station with the clipboard in hand—swinging at her hip. The phone shrills on its hook and another nurse hauling a cart of plastic Styrofoam boxes pauses at the desk and plucks up the ivory phone, shooting Sai a cursory glance but otherwise reciting lines into the phone.

_"Konoha Medical sick bay, how ma—"_

He lingers at the front desk for a split second, forgetting that he'd have to wait awhile. This isn't the first time he'd be picking up Sasori from the hospital. In fact, it's a lucky occasion when it's this easy to find him. Sometimes he'd be missing for days on end, only to show up to work one day with a black eye or mummified in gauze and stitches. He never bothered to ask because he knows Sasori sure as fuck would never just come out with it. Not the truth anyway.

Sai looks over his shoulder, into the waiting room and spots an empty chair toward the back of the room. He figures he may as well sit tight, it isn't like he had anywhere to be but work. The time was dwindling down to his first appointment of the day, just not quick enough. He could stand to busy himself with work, especially now.

With a sigh of resignation, the tall brunette hooks his thumbs through the belt loops at the back of his jeans and strolls into the lobby. His hair wafts beneath the howling air conditioners overhead, tickling his forehead.

The room is oddly sparse this time of day. Naturally his entry causes a few heads to turn, people take an interest in his casual interruption and he remains unbothered by the onlookers. There's a black and white film playing out on a flat-screen T.V mounted in the crease of the room. Unsurprisingly enough no one is paying attention to it; kids are huddled around a fish tank on the opposite end. A young couple sits with their legs twined taking photos on their phones, a man sleeps with his legs stretched out in front of him and his ankles crossed, and two women procure glossy fashion magazines from the coffee table in the center of the room.

Sai ambles over towards the empty chair in the back and plops down on top the uncomfortably slick grey upholstery. His legs fall open lazily and he shovels the hair from his eyes, chastising himself for leaving his rubber bands in a drawer at work. He only thought of getting a cut after being frustrated by the new-found length of his unruly mess of dark hair. With the humid temperatures he's been exposed to, his hair had adopted a new irritating function—curling at its ends.

**_Zzzt!_ **

He sighed.

_What now?_

He lifts his hips slightly off the chair to cop his phone from a back pocket. The screen is lit with an email notification and message from _ **ROOTMATE**_ **.**

**_You have a new message!_ **

**_Titsglord3003_ **

_Guess you're not into it anymore. Your loss. :p_

_I was really looking forward to it._

**_[Attached Image]_ **

He was thankful his phone's brightness had automatically gravitated to 10% upon entering the building and adjusting its settings to accommodate his sensitive eyesight. It's a good thing that no one was sitting within a peeping distance either.

Turning up his phone, he could see what boldly appeared to be a candid picture of a glistening rouged clit. It's adorned with a golden bar piercing, straight through the prominent pink point. Puffy small labia framed the wet mess, and he could see a girl's taut legs pliantly stretched open, thin cords of delicate muscle contracting beneath her fair skin.

His collar sparked with heat and he sunk slightly in his chair, rubbing thoughtfully at his jaw for a moment. Feeling a barrage of sexual tension pinching at every nerve in his body. He felt his adams apple dip in a deep swallow and he closed out of the app immediately.

Yes, he might've engaged in the young woman. He's an inquiring mind and he's guilty of sliding into dm's on a whim on some heated occasions. But none of that matters now. She was right about one thing, he hadn't been interested anymore. And even though the photo managed to tantalize his flesh and sear it's way into his mind within seconds, he knew the remedy to forget it had only been a text away.

He can't help but to think about Ino and before he could even rationalize and compartmentalize his thoughts his fingers are already on the move. His body coiled up like a spring, teeming with tension, frustration and something that decided to send his heart into a deep and plunging throb. The blood pumped through his ears and he could feel the back of his shirt clinging to his spine. It dawned on him that he's managed to work himself up and at such an un-convenient time.

**_Me_ **

_Are you available?_

**_Ino_ **

_Depends. If ur attempting to buy me more food, I'll have to pass -_-._

**_Me_ **

_No…none of that._

**_Ino_ **

_Oh…uh..wtf then?_

**_Me_ **

_I have something more specific in mind…_

**_Ino_ **

_Which fuckin entails?_

**_Me_ **

_I over payed you, haven't I?_

**_Ino_ **

_Looks like. So what? I'm keeping it btw. :)_

**_Me_ **

_As you should. However, if you'd be so inclined…to repay me, I'd like to watch you masturbate._

**_Ino_ **

_Wow, wat's got u keyed up?_

**_Me_ **

_You._

**_Ino_ **

_Ok…when?_

**_Me_ **

_Now._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always welcomed!


End file.
